


Star-Crossed Trouble

by cyncitymojo, jessies_girl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Fic, Fun, Gen, Implied Relationships, LOADS OF FUN, M/M, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/pseuds/cyncitymojo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessies_girl/pseuds/jessies_girl
Summary: Be careful what you wish for, you may just appreciate what you get…One lazy afternoon changes the lives of a handful of people from multiple walks of life.After 12 years of playing characters on a show where “accidents don’t happen accidentally,” Jensen and Jared finally get a real-life taste of the strange, unusual, and unexplained on a relaxed weekend evening. A wish spoken aloud in tipsy frustration brings a change neither man expected.Cyanne, Mairin, and Jenise were just enjoying some drinks on one of their girls’ nights out. One simple, hypothetical thought spoken aloud at just the right moment leads them on a life altering adventure they never could have dreamt of.Two groups completely unknown to each other will be brought together in a way so strange, no coincidence could explain it away, and yet you can’t make this stuff up!





	1. When You Wish Upon A ...Wait, What?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessie_cristo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/gifts).



> This is a crack fic for our awesome bday girl Jessie. We (Cyn & Mari) took turns writing and Tbird helped with the editing, typo kicking and everything. 
> 
> Jessie... hope you have as much fun reading as we had writing ♡

~October 5th, 2017~

 

Jensen was sitting on the couch in his trailer, nursing his second beer and flicking through the channels. He didn't feel like watching anything that required thinking so he left it on a 24/7 cartoon channel. Tom was chasing Jerry across the screen and Jensen kinda drifted off. Watching, but not watching.

He was more focused on the voice of his soulmate coming from the other side of the trailer where he was arguing with his "wife" about the same old story as always. Both their families were visiting and sharing the apartment he and Jared had bought for those occasions. They would head there as well after filming, but today...

Filming had been hectic as the lighting for a scene would just not work and so Bob decided they'd try again after dark. Which meant that they wouldn’t get back to the apartment until the middle of the night... or early morning.

Of course, that news didn't sit well with Dani and Gen. And that's what Jared was arguing about on the phone now. Jensen couldn't make out everything but he knew Jared was trying hard to keep his voice down.

Usually Jensen did these kinds of talks on the phone, but a little mishap at work had left him with a slight headache. He probably shouldn't even drink beer when he felt that way and had to film again.

Suddenly it was quiet and Jensen tore his spaced-out gaze from the TV screen to look for Jared. Sure enough, the tall hunk walked over and sat next to Jensen, running soft fingers over the right side of Jensen's face that displayed a minor discoloration due to the contact with the motel room door on set.

"You shouldn't drink that, babe," Jared said and took the half full bottle from Jensen's hand.

"Yeah, I know. Whatever. So... what's going on with the... girls?" Jensen replied.

"Well," Jared took a deep breath and a swig from the bottle, "Gen is pissed that she and Dani can't go out to explore Van's night life as planned. They’re at _your_ apartment by the way. I told her if the kids are sleeping, the nanny will be just fine on her own with them."

Jensen scoffed and shook his head. "Same old drama?"

"Yeah. So, they're heading out. Meaning it's good that we have two days of no filming coming up..."

"It's called a weekend, Jay," Jensen chuckled and Jared stuck out his tongue at him.

"Yes, weekend. Enough time to have fun with our mini-ME’s and smooth over the wives. Relaxing as fuck."

"We'll be okay, Jay. We've managed so far."

"Yeah but sometimes I really wish it would be different, you know? Like why do they have to be so complicated and difficult? They knew what they were getting into and now they bitch and moan at every turn. Gen more so than Dani, but still."

Jared glanced down at his fingers softly rubbing over Jensen's stubble, his big green eyes glued to Jared.

"I wish they could be just as easy to be around as you, and it'd all be a lot more fun for everyone."

"Yeah," Jensen mumbled. "You wish, I wish... I'm sure they wish... where's a genie in a bottle when you need one?"

Jared chuckled and bent down to kiss Jensen's soft lips.

"You taste like beer, babe."

"How would you know, you just emptied the rest of my bottle. You taste like beer," Jensen grinned and chased after Jared's lips.

 

************

 

The girls had been enjoying the potential for a long weekend and started drinking slow and steady since early that Thursday evening. It had been a busy week, so they decided to just chill at Jenise’s condo. Jenise wanted to do some research for her blog about their favorite TV stars, Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki. Since filming had started for their 13th season, things were quiet around the guys aside from the occasional convention.

Usually, Jenise, Mairin, and Cyanne each were responsible for posting newsworthy updates on the stars and sometimes their families. They’d all been fans for years, practically watched the guys grow up from young men to married fathers. The most news these days came from their wives. It seemed that in the most recent months, there was an increase in the amount of attention Danneel Ackles and Genevieve Padalecki garnered.

“Hey Jen, you about done over there? You’re missing out on this awesome… whatever the hell Cyanne just mixed,” asked Mairin, sitting on the loveseat and enjoying the fruity, tangy, well-balanced blend of her wannabe mixologist pal.

“Just about; I cannot believe there have been no sightings of J2 this past month, other than at work. There has to be something noteworthy, it’s been too quiet,” huffed Jenise, frustrated in her search. She was determined to post one new thing before she left her station at her computer.

“I thought I saw earlier that the families were actually both visiting the boys. It should have been sometime this week,” said Cyanne as she walked from the kitchen with a pitcher in one hand and her own glass in the other. “This wonderful concoction is called Skittles, and I made different flavors! Taste the Rainbow!”

"You holdin’ out on me C?”

“Ha-ha, not at all. I just thought if it was not something I could prove, it was not that important. I mean, how likely is it that BOTH sets of wives and kids would go all the way to Vancouver at this time of year?” Cyanne asked incredulously.

“Good point, unless there was something going on…” Mairin wondered aloud.

Just then, Jenise found said rumor in an online article that stated Gen and Dani were spotted in a park with the kids and a couple of nannies just earlier today. News did not take long to hit the net, did it? There was something about Gen looking a bit put out and not really being in the mood to speak to people or take photos. Dani had thrown out the excuse that Gen wasn’t feeling well, but they were waiting on their husbands to finish up their day.

“Ugh, none of that makes a lick of sense. If Gen didn’t feel well, Dani and the nannies could have gone without her and her negative mood,” stated Jenise. “This has to be another PR stunt for something.”

“That woman clearly doesn’t know how to make things look good. One day she is all about the attention and playing Superwoman, and the next she wants to be left alone?” admonished Cyanne. “If I were to trade places with her even this late in the game I could improve Padabear’s image.”

“You think you could live like that? Really?!” asked Jenise.

Maybe it was the drinks, or the stress of the week, or both, but everyone had relaxed to the point where the hypothetical seemed to make so much sense. Cyanne was so amped about the logical decision Gen must have known she made several years ago. It seemed pointless to be upset about her position now.

Mairin, being a bit of a featherweight drinker, was not hesitant to agree. She was all too happy to place herself into Dani’s shoes. “I’d volunteer to beard for Jensen - if I could keep Jenise…”

“Aww, babe, that is so sweet,” said Jenise, laughing a bit because who in their right mind would give up Jensen Ackles for any reason?

“If only. I mean I know there are challenges, but I honestly don’t see the struggle that Gen seems to be making this all into. She is only making Jared miserable and in turn that makes things bad for her.”

“You guys wish, those guys aren’t getting rid of their beards anytime soon. Plus, what are the odds of even meeting them, let alone becoming that ingrained in the inner circle?” Jenise stated, slurring a little in her skepticism.

“With the three of us having their backs, they’d have flawless public lives,” giggled Mairin. She was definitely feeling the freeing effects of whatever Cyanne had made.

“Right, and while we were shielding our boys, you two would have your li'l shield for your relationship too.” Cyanne grinned at both her friends, feeling like the Cheshire cat.

“Man, what time is it? I think you successfully made Sleeping Potion, C.” Mairin was inexplicably sleepy all of a sudden.

The ladies would have teased each other about being lightweights and easy to get drunk, but this was hitting all of them. Jenise finished posting as her eyes started to cross from fighting sleep. She joined Mairin on the loveseat and as they leant in to each other, both very quickly succumbing to slumber.

Cyanne was completely knocked out, curled up in an oversized armchair.

 

************

 

It was after 3 am when Jensen wearily unlocked the door to his apartment. The boys silently entered, kicking off their shoes at the door and using their phone's glow for light. 

"Jensen, I can't crawl in that bed now... can we take the couch?"

"Yeah, same here, Jay. But you pull it out."

Jensen walked to the bathroom and switched on the light, using the faint glow spilling into the hallway to guide him toward the extra sheets in the bedroom.

A quick glance told him that the occupants were out and snoozing. He grabbed sheets and pillows and returned to the living room. Jared had prepared the sleeper couch and straightened the sheets Jensen had dumped on it.

"I'm just gonna go brush my teeth," Jensen said softly and padded back to the bathroom. A few minutes later he emerged, just in his t-shirt and boxers and crawled onto the couch. When Jared returned from the bathroom some time later, Jensen was already out.

 

*************


	2. Discovery

~October 6, 2017~

 

Mairin woke up because her bladder demanded a trip to the bathroom. Faint daylight was seeping through the blinds and for a split second she wondered how she ended up in bed. Jenise was curled up next to her, as was Cyanne.

"Damn, I don't remember that bed being big enough for three," Mairin muttered and shuffled out the door.

In the hallway she stopped dead in her tracks. Where she expected the bathroom door, a solid wall greeted her.

Mairin shook her sleep-befuddled head and walked to the left, trying the next door, happy to see she found what she was looking for. The room was dim from the light coming through a tiny window and seemed really strange. But since her head was still spinning she put it down to the mixes Cyanne had created.

Instead of heading back to bed, Mairin decided to get some water from the fridge before going back to sleep. The route to the kitchen was cut short when she entered the living room. Now this really didn't look like the condo she remembered Jen had. Did they swap apartments and she just didn't remember?

At last on the other side of the living room, she located the kitchen. Dragging her feet in the required direction, Mairin froze when she walked past the… sleeper couch? Umm, that was definitely not Jenise’s.

For a moment she just stood and stared, thinking for sure she must be dreaming, for in front of her eyes were Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki... sleeping on the very couch. Jared's left arm was hanging down over the edge and he was hogging the sheet they were using as a blanket. His feet were entangled with Jensen's legs and both of them were obviously in deep slumber.

Mairin rubbed her eyes. "Pinch me," she whispered to herself, but instead she stretched out a shaking hand to touch Jensen's arm to see if he was real. She half expected them to dissolve into thin air like a mirage but instead, her fingers met the warm skin of her favorite guy.

"Yiiikes!" she yelped and quickly made her way back to the bedroom. "Jenise, CC... you really have to wake up. WAKE UUUP!!"

“Mmnh, what? C’mon, May, ’m sleepin’. I swear I thought I knocked y’all out properly,” mumbled Cyanne.

Jenise shifted and then shot up to a seated position. She was suddenly very alert and aware that she was not where she originally fell asleep. Combined with Mairin’s frantic voice it was clear something was very much amiss.

“Uh, CC, you may wanna pry your eyelids open for this…” Jenise wavered as her eyes roamed the room. “Unless your Skittles contained illegal substances and you were feeling extra cuddly, I do NOT think you would have moved all three of us in here.”

“Hmm? Wait, wha-? What the hell?!” Cyanne finally realized she was sharing a bed with her pals. “Not it, so not it!”

Mairin was still trying to catch her breath from the shock, but she needed to make sure the girls got past the fact that this wasn’t Jenise’s bedroom. This was not even Jenise’s condo! She had to catch them up to the frickin’ hunks sleeping in the living room.

“Listen! Seriously Jen, CC, we’ve got a situation here! I doubt you’d believe me if I told you, hell, I still don’t believe it and I touched him.”

“’Scuse me, him?” Jenise was up immediately. “What do you mean ‘him’? CC did you call a male stripper in your sleep again?”

“Woah, why is it always me?! May was the tipsiest of us! Besides, when I call for entertainment like that, which is not an admission of any kind, I make sure we don’t have to share –”

Mairin swiftly interrupted the tirade. “SHH! THEY are still sleeping,” she hissed. “If you both will just come with me and tell me I’m not hallucinating, maybe we can figure this out.”

“Alright, alright. Let’s just check it out,” grumped Cyanne.

They made their way to the living room, making note that this indeed was not Jenise’s place. When they got to the sleeper couch, there lay one innocent-looking Jensen Ackles and one floppy-haired Jared Padalecki, lightly snoring the early morning away. All rational thought momentarily halted as the three friends gazed upon their fave OTP, live and in the flesh.

Jenise and Cyanne then suddenly snapped back to reality.

“HOLY SHIT!!” Jenise shouted.

“NO FRACKIN’ WAY,” yelped Cyanne.

The boys awoke with a jolt. Jensen jumping about a foot high, shouted. Jared, tangled in the sheets, rolled right off the mattress, and hit the floor with a dull thud.

Two sleep-graveled voices harmonized in unison.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” yelled Jensen.

“WHAT THE HELL?” grumbled Jared, dazed.

“… Umm, that’s what she said?” Jenise said sheepishly, pointing to Cyanne. The other two girls were just looking gob smacked, probably due to hearing the boys in Hi-Def.

“Good grief, they even wake up in synch with each other…” breathed Cyanne, shaking herself out of shock.

Suddenly, instead of hearing the typical yell of ‘Who are you? We’re calling the cops!’, small giggles morphed into a huge guffaw on Jared’s side of the bed. At the same time, Jensen flushed red from his ears to his neck trying so hard not to laugh at the accidental double entendre. He was attempting his best ‘pissed Dean’ glare, but he absolutely could not speak without bursting into his own full-bodied laugh.

The girls tried to see the humor, but were tense because any moment the reality of the situation would hit. They had no idea what these guys were going to do when the laughter finally stopped. They found out soon enough.

“Jay, you alright over there?” Typical Jensen, his boy was first on his mind.

“Uh, yeah,” huffed Jared, catching his breath. “Best wake-up prank ever. Did Ruthie or Misha send you gals?”

At the mention of a prank, all three women relaxed instantly, and then upon hearing Misha’s name they rolled their eyes shamelessly.

“OK, Collins might be a fun work buddy, but HELL NO.” Cyanne bristled.

“We are sorry guys, we are actually just as flustered by this as you are, but please, please don’t have us arrested. We have no idea how we got here,” explained Mairin, turning a very decent puppy-dog face to Jensen.

“Oh, sweetheart, that’s really good, but I’m assuming since you thought to use that pout on me that you know who we are,” said Jensen, watching for Mairin’s affirmative headshake. “So you know that Jay over there has you beat in that department. I’m a pro when it comes to anyone else.”

“Aw Jen, c’mon be a good sport.” Jared had finally divested himself from the tangle of sheets and was sitting back on the bed. He winked at Mairin, “That look is pretty good, if I do say so myself.”

Both Jensen and Jenise shot looks at Jared as if to say, ‘are you serious/are you talking to me?’ The quickness of it nearly brought another round of giggles to Jared, but he held off in favor of his mind finally catching up to the matter at hand.

“So, hold on, if you ladies don’t know how you got here, then are you saying you just ‘poof' appeared out of thin air?”

Jenise supplied, “We were just hanging out, got a li’l tipsy, somehow ended up passing out, and wound up waking up here in the bedroom.” She was SO NOT going to mention that the boys were the topics of the evening’s conversation.

Jensen and Jared looked at each other, holding out a silent conversation. Then they both sat up straight, putting a more serious expression on.

"So, basically you're saying you kinda French mistake-d here?" Jensen asked. "And we're supposed to believe that? Where's the candid camera?"

"Look, we were just chilling in Jen's condo in Colorado Springs and...," Mairin started but Jensen interrupted her.

"I don't have a... condo... in Colorado Springs."

"Yeah, but I do," Jenise replied. "Name's Jenise, or Jen, for short. That's my girl Mairin, but we call her May. And that's our ‘drink mixologist’ Cyanne... aka CC."

"Oh neat... double Jen," Jared grinned. "Still doesn't explain why you're here. Or how."

"Planetary alignment or some shit like that," CC muttered under her breath. All eyes turned to her. "Hey, just joking here."

"Look, we're sorry... okay, not sorry to have met you but for whatever happened here," Jenise started.

"I kinda like it," May whispered and CC nudged her.

"We're gonna figure out how to get b..." Jenise interrupted herself as a phone started ringing.

Jensen's head shot up at the sound and he hurried to find his. “Yeah?"

“—“

"What do you mean they're not there? Where are you anyways? You're supposed to all be here at _my_ apartment."

Jared frowned at Jensen's words. Only then did it register that all the commotion created by the new arrivals had caused them not to realize that there were no kids or wives around anywhere.

“—"

"You have to be kidding me. So you're saying just because they were pissed they drove to Jared's place and _forgot_ to tell us?" Jensen sighed. "Alright, Lola, why don’t ya grab the kids and head over to my place here ‘cos we kinda got a situation ourselves?"

“—"

"Right. See ya in twenty."

Jensen stared at his phone for a sec before deliberately pressing the button ending the call. "The kids ok?" Jared asked.

"Yeah. Lola, she's gonna bring them here now. Right, girls... There's some serious shit happening alright. You sure you got no idea what happened?"

"No clue," the girls shook their heads simultaneously.

"Jackles, what's up," Jared growled.

"Our... wives... didn't come back. They called Lola a few minutes ago, claiming they woke up in Hawaii after a few drinks." Pointedly, Jensen looked from Cyanne to Mairin to Jenise.

CC held up her hands claiming innocence. "Not me, I swear. I just made some Skittles for us and we passed out. Soooo not me."

"Ok," Jared said. "This is getting freaky. And it's Friday..."

"Look boys, you practically dive into the supernatural world each day, if someone can figure out what's happening, it's you," Jenise mused. "What did you guys do last night?"

May and CC broke out in giggles, causing the J’s to look at each other like WTF.

"Filming," Jared started, counting with his fingers.

"Running into a closing door," Jensen added, pointing at his face which was faintly sporting a bruise.

"Ouch, nooo," the girls hissed sympathetically.

"Drinking a beer," Jensen continued.

"Two beers," Jared corrected.

"No, you drank half of my second," Jensen shot back.

"To make sure you didn't ingest too much alcohol with that banged up head," Jared said defensively.

Jensen scoffed.

"Talked to wife," Jared continued.

"Wished for the drama to end..." Jensen added.

"WAAIIITTT," Jenise cut in. "Wished? You two wished? For what?"

"Um... less drama with the wives? You know, this sounds bad...," Jensen started and trailed off, not knowing how to continue. But the girls didn't seem phased by that.

"What exactly did you wish for," CC asked.

"Umm... that's complicated," Jared mumbled.

"We wished they were easier to have around, especially with the nature of their... jobs," explained Jensen while Jared patted his hand.

For a moment, it was quiet. The girls were positively shell shocked, exchanging knowing glances. CC looked like she wanted to burst out in a Cheshire cat grin. Jenise nodded contently and whispered "oh yeah" in Mairin's ear. Mairin giggled.

"It has to be the wish, Jen," she then whispered, failing to keep quiet. Jensen looked at her, slightly confused. "...ise," she added, trying hard not to blush. "This is ridiculous. Why with all the names in the world do yours have to start with the same three letters?"

“Maybe this really is a sign… Oh my gosh!” gasped CC. She looked from one Jen to the other, grin turned to an all-out beam.

“What, you think this is some sort of kismet thing? Ladies, what is your giddy friend over there tripping on?” asked Jensen, confusion at this point causing his features to look childlike.

“Yeah CC, are you still ‘Tasting the Rainbow’? What the hell is going on in that brain of yours? I can hear the gears turning.” demanded Jenise.

“Well, I need to know what exactly was said between Jared and Jensen, but I think it might have something to do with what Jenise said last night.” CC raised her hands in a gesture of defense, “Hey now, who among us, ALL of us in this room, believe that accidents don’t happen accidentally?”

“That’s my line,” Jensen quipped from pursed lips with a raised eyebrow.

“Exactly! Now I don’t know if there is a scientific explanation for this, but IF both our Jen’s actually said, ‘You Wish’ in some fashion…”

“They might have actually made a real wish?” gasped May, finally putting together what CC was deducing.

“WHAT?! Are you seriously considering this? I mean we did not just walk into a Disney cartoon and wish on a star,” Jared laughed out, slightly hysterical with the realization that Jensen of all people looked as though this actually made logical sense to him.

 

*************


	3. Connecting the Stars

~October 6, 2017~ cont.

 

From the moment CC began her theory, Jenise started piecing together the events from the night before. She also caught what CC mumbled just minutes ago, and it clicked when Jared made his disbelieving remark. While everyone chattered on, she stood, deep in thought.

May noticed Jen had drifted off on her own, and watched her with growing curiosity and concern. She would not interrupt her train of thought, however. May always admired when Jen got that look of concentration, eyes narrowed, brows drawn close with a little crease in the middle. It was hotter than Sam Winchester’s thoughtful gaze.

All too soon there was a knock at the door, breaking the reverie in the room. “That must be Lola with the kids. Okay, we gotta get them settled so we can continue trying to figure this out. Give us a few?”

CC and May nodded; Jen was still deep in thought.

May took Jen by the hand and pulled her back to the bedroom they had awakened in, CC in tow.

"What's up Jen, sweetie... I can see you're thinking," May asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hm?" Jen looked up and at her girl. "Yeah, I'm... not sure. CC... you mentioned something earlier that tickled my brain."

"Me???" CC gulped. "What did I say?"

"Something about planetary alignment," Jen reminded her. CC's mouth shaped a perfect ‘O’ as she remembered.

"Oh yeah, I remember," May nodded. "So... you think we should ask Jasmina about it? You gonna call her?"

"Not sure yet, babes. I've been trying to figure that out. Jasmina can probably read it in the cards, but I don't know if there's anything she can read in them about simultaneous wishes and planetary alignments."

"Why are you so set on the planets?" CC asked.

"I read something about it last night... something about Mars and Venus lining up with Earth," Jen thought out loud.

"Oh yeah... the conjunction, I heard about it on the radio," May piped up.

"Right, so I was thinking... something had to have caused this. I mean, shit like that just doesn't happen... accidentally."

CC and May nodded in total agreement.

"May, can I use your phone? My battery died."

"So, you're gonna call Jasmina?" May replied as she handed over the desired device. Jen nodded.

A few moments later the girls held their breath, listening to the faint tuuuuut tuuuuut on the speaker.

"Hi May, my girl," Jasmina said in way of greeting.

"Heya Mina, it's Jen. CC and May are here too."

"Hi Mina," the girls crooned.

"Hey girls, whatcha up to? Hold on, I'll put you on speaker too. Tessa is here."

The girls all greeted Tessa and then Jen kinda killed the chattering with the big question.

"Right, Mina. We need your expertise. What do you know about Mars, Venus and Earth in a line, a wish or two and a French mistake?"

Silence came from the other end for a moment.

"What?"

"Is it possible for wishes to come true with certain planetary alignments?" Jen rephrased.

"Uhhh... I don't know... I mean, you know I believe in wishes, but that sounds rather... big?"

"Believe us, this is huge," CC cut in. 

"We got French mistake-d," May added.

"You got what?" Tessa's voice floated through the slim device.

"You heard right," Jen said. "Believe it or not, we went to sleep in my condo in freaking Colorado Springs and woke up in Van."

"You woke up in a van?!" Tessa and Mina exclaimed.

CC giggled. "No, sillies... in Van...couver."

"Damn girls, quit joking. Where are you?" Tessa's voice left no doubt as to what she thought.

"Vancouver," May repeated.

"Canada," Jen added.

"Very funny, you three. Think you can prank on old lady," Tessa snorted.

"You're not old, Tess," May tried to assuage Tessa. "And we're not joking."

"Right." All three girls could vividly imagine Tessa's eye roll.

"Actually," piped up Mina, "they might be telling the truth." She told the girls a tale about wishes and stars that had everybody's ears ringing.

"Wow," Jen breathed when Mina finished. "That's heavy. Tell you what. Let me mull it over and we'll be in touch. I think Jensen and Jared are coming. Talk soon!" With a kissing sound, she ended the call.

Right on cue, there was a knock on the half open door and the boys entered. Jensen looked troubled, with Arrow on his arm who was squealing as she rubbed her sticky hands over his stubble. Jared had Shep clinging to his legs.

"Girls. We have a problem," Jensen declared.

"You don't say," May muttered under her breath and Jen nudged her in the ribs.

"Not the how you got here," Jared assured. "We'll have to figure that one out later."

"Right now, as things are, our... so called wives are in Hawaii with no intention of returning and Lola here asked to leave because she fears she won't be able to handle and coordinate the six kids. So..."

"So... we really have a problem," Jared concluded.

“Seems like you don’t have so much a problem as a bunch of li’l monsters that need tiring out, huh cutie?” CC cooed at Shep. The shy little boy immediately giggled and relaxed enough for Jared to lift him to his feet.

“Wow, Shep usually grips tighter when people he doesn’t know come up to him. What are you, a kid whisperer?” laughed Jared.

“What can I say, kids love me. It’s kinda my superpower,” shrugged CC. May at this point had also gotten Arrow’s attention and had the baby girl close to giggles, she had such a big smile.

Jensen watched the exchange with awe before he chuckled also. “You ladies must have some kind of special power. Not many aside from the inner circle can make Arrow smile, let alone laugh. She’s just a serious baby most of the time.”

“We gotta figure out what we’re going to do Jen, we don’t have anyone to watch the kids and come Monday morning…” Jared broke in finally with the gravity of the situation.

“Listen, this could be some strange temporary thing or we may in fact be stuck here. Not that we are complaining about present company or anything, but we pretty much disappeared from our lives and jobs. Come Monday morning indeed,” stated Jenise.

All three ladies had pretty strict jobs which would not be very accommodating if they missed days due to an impromptu out of state, _out of the country_ , excursion. Not to mention, none of them were carrying a change of clothing for the next day, let alone passports. They were lucky they had their driver’s licenses on them when they fell asleep.

While listening to Jenise reason about the girls’ situation, Jared was watching Shep slowly but surely add space between his daddy’s long legs and himself. He was very interested in CC and they seemed to be having a staring contest, or a conversation that no one else could hear. Suddenly, CC went cross-eyed, Shep cackled, and they settled whatever they were doing when CC reached out and Shep took her hand and shook it with a surprising amount of confidence.

Jared, completely gone from that interaction, blurted out, “You girls stay right here a sec, Jensen, house meeting.”

The girls looked at each other, stunned, especially when Jared apparently forgot he had brought Shep with him when they came in. He stood now with CC, finally looking at the other girls and when they both smiled and shrugged, he just laughed and relaxed. Jared came back, apparently hearing his son’s laughter and remembering that he walked off without him.

“Umm, sorry buddy, you OK in here?”

Shep nodded, smiling. However, CC still walked him over to Jared and said, “I am sure he’d be fine, but we have to start making arrangements and I don’t want him to feel left out.”

“Oh, yeah, about that… could you hold that thought for just a few? I will put Shep down with the others for a nap and Jen and I will be right back.” Jared winked and smiled, dimples on full display.

“M’kay,” CC breathed, lost in the very real charm of color-changing eyes and dimples that she had to look up to fully see. Jared took Shep and closed the door.

“You giant sap!” Jen and May laughed at her from the other side of the room. “He just reduced you to a puddle of goo didn’t he?”

“Hey, neither of you were that close, h-he… Dude’s a Jedi or something. I wonder what got them all jumpy suddenly anyway.”

They sat and waited, discussing the things that Mina had told them on the phone. They wondered just how much this was going to change their lives if they couldn’t get home, let alone back to their jobs. They were really beginning to worry, when simultaneously, someone’s stomach made its hunger known, and the guys politely came back through the door.

“Ah, perfect. We can talk things over with you guys while we make breakfast, or is it brunch by now?” Another stomach sounded off, making the distinction completely moot.

“OK, we’re game, but mostly ‘cos we’re starving. What do you guys wanna discuss?” inquired May. Everyone congregated in the living room again. While Jensen and Jared made cooking breakfast look like choreographed dance, they started talking.

The guys were going to need someone to watch the kids while they were filming, and the ladies pretty much had no easy way back to the States. It would take a bit of time to get new passports, or at least get the ones they had sent to them. The guys also mentioned the possible PR shit-storm their missing wives would make. They would not be able to make any excuse work for why the women were just never around anymore.

Jared, after seeing Shep and Arrow so comfy with the girls, had the spark of thought that they could maybe stay and help with the kids while they got their arrangements handled.

“We would work up contracts and salaries for you guys, I mean, we don’t expect you to just do this for nothing,” said Jared as he laid out plates of waffles, fruit, and bacon and turned back to get glasses for orange juice.

Jensen took a couple bowls of cereal and went to assumedly give the older kids breakfast while the little ones were still asleep. “Tom and JJ are still up, but they should be ok for a bit,” he said as he walked by.

The girls were still chowing down silently when he walked back in, “Look, I know this seems like the craziest thing since this morning started, and we are all awfully calm about this, but it seems like one of those ‘door closes, window opens’ type of situations. What do you ladies think?”

CC was all about this, but she made sure to bite down on a piece of her waffle to avoid being the first one to answer. May just deferred instantly to Jen, feeling like since it was from her home they were unceremoniously swept, she should probably have the main say in this.

 

**************

 

"Look, guys," Jenise replied. "We still have to figure out how things are for us. Theoretically there's a chance we could get on a flight home tonight."

CC and May weren't the only disappointed faces looking back at her. Jenise sighed.

"I said theoretically. I don't really believe things would be that easy. They'd wanna know how we got here and I'm pretty sure there's no record of us entering the country. So, it will be tricky. And until we figured that one out, I'm sure you couldn't find anyone more willing to look after your adorable little munchkins."

CC and May were grinning at each other, knowing where this was going and liking every bit of it.

"So, yeah, we're gonna help you out until you, and we, have figured out a long-term solution."

"Awesome," Jared beamed, winking at CC. CC was instantly glad it wasn't that easy to detect her blush, but May knew exactly how she was feeling.

Jensen looked relieved and was about to say something, when an unmistakable wail reached everyone's ears. The girls didn't miss the brief look of panic on his face before he turned to check out which of the twins was auditioning for a burglar alarm.

Curious, May got up and followed Jensen while Jared told Jenise and CC how grateful they were.

"Nonsense," CC smiled. "We are grateful, because we get to watch this awesome TV show every week and believe me, handsome, we'd do a whole lot more to make sure you can keep filming."

"That, and your kids are the cutest ever," Jenise backed up her friend.

They chit chatted a bit, noticing the wailing had ebbed down. The sound of little feet running meant Shep had woken from the noise and smelled waffles.

"Heya buddy," Jared crooned. "You hungry?"

Shep giggled and nodded and then walked around the table to climb up on the chair next to CC.

"Waffle please," he said. "With jam."

Jared grabbed a plate and a waffle, but Shep complained.

"No daddy. Not you. She."

"Oh, you want her to make your waffle?" Jared asked.

Shep nodded eagerly. "Yes. Her."

As CC got busy with the waffle, May walked back in, arms full of big-eyed, dark-haired baby girl.

"Awwww, looks good, hun," Jenise smiled and May actually did blush. "Haha, May... your freckles show."

"Sh.... up," May mumbled, blushing even more. "Jared, I think Jensen wants some help 'cos there's two babies that want to be picked up and I'm pretty sure one is yours."

 

****************

 

With some stories, and between waffles and baby giggles, they talked about schedules and diets as well as sleep times. Jenise asked to use a laptop so they could start trying to sort out their mess.

Early afternoon found her on the phone with Jasmina, forming plans about mailing passports, hacking passenger lists and faking stamps. It looked like way too big a problem to solve quickly so the girls then each phoned in sick at their work places for a week.

"Guys?" CC asked the boys later the afternoon, when the babies were down for naps again and the older kids watched Mickey Mouse solve problems.

"Yeah?" Two tired looking heads lifted, looking at her. 

"Um... how are we going to do this now? We have to figure out where everyone sleeps and unless you want to use clothespins on your noses pretty soon, us girls need to buy a few things, ya know?"

“Listen, while you ladies are here, we got you covered. It’s the very least we can do with you agreeing to help us out,” Jared stated assuredly. He was totally relived to have someone, not to mention three people who the kids seemed to take a liking to. He knew if Shep liked someone, the others would be quick to follow.

The guys arranged to get some orders from different stores. They knew that actual trips would be in order at some point, but everyone was pretty tired from the ordeal. For now, the concierge was sent to nearest drugstore for toiletries; clothing and other comforts would have to wait until the next day at least.

Lunch and dinner flew by. The girls went through getting to know all the kids a bit as they played in the apartment between naps. Jared was right; Shep was the wariest with new people, but Tom and JJ took to the ladies like young ducks to water, not to mention the babies. The twins lit up with May, and Arrow had been the challenge there. The next thing everyone knew, it was bedtime and Saturday morning would soon be showing up.

The concierge returned with the items everyone had listed and the girls took their turns preparing for bed. Luckily, they didn’t have to sleep in their clothes a second time. Jensen came through with a few pairs of oddly short shorts - well, they would have been short on him - and some tank-style t-shirts. The items were a little big on the girls, but they took them gratefully, after ribbing Jensen about those shorts inspiring any of the episodes that Dean wore shorts on SPN.

“Hey, it’s a free bunker,” he gruffed good-naturedly before leaving the room.

Everyone just kind of crashed after laughing hard enough to exhaust a bull. The girls figured between the three of them, they could figure this thing out. They each felt a lot better by the time they drifted off.

 

**********


	4. Brownie Points

~October 12, 2017~

 

"Damn, why do babies love to pull hair so much?" Mairin complained halfheartedly as she gently peeled Arrow's little fingers from her brown mane. Every time she got one little fist loose, the girl would grab another strand of her with the other.

CC and Jenise were laughing, but more at the enthusiastic face the little girl made than at May's predicament.

A key turning in the door meant Jared and Jensen were back after filming late hours. Tom, Shep and JJ were asleep already, as was Odette, but Jensen's twins were having the time of their lives.

Zeppelin was trying to chew off the buttons on Jenise's blouse, and Arrow got a kick out of May's hair.

"Ouuuchiieee," May yelped when the girl gave her current strand of hair a good pull, and Jensen, taking in the scene, broke out in a big laugh. 

"Easy for you to laugh, freckles," May muttered as she - for the umpteenth time - pried little fingers from her hair. "Your hair is so short it's not even fun to grab."

"Just who are you calling freckles, freckles? And you would looove to grab this awesome hair of mine," Jensen retorted, sending CC, Jenise and Jared into full belly laughs while May, successfully free of sticky baby hands wrapped in her hair, developed a mysterious coughing fit.

With a grin, Jensen walked over to May to pick up his little girl. As soon as Arrow was safely on his arm, she aimed for his spikes.

"Oh, no, no... princess, don't even try it, eh?" He cooed and Arrow giggled.

"So, how's your day been?" Jensen asked as he sat on the couch next to Jared. "Any news?"

"Kinda," Jenise replied, "our friends are coming to visit for a few days. That ok? They have a plan on how to get our passports legally stamped so we don't feel like illegal aliens anymore."

The boys exchanged a glance. "Sure, when will they arrive?" Jared replied.

CC, who was very good at picking up subtle emotions, noticed that Jared's voice held a hint of disappointment.

"That doesn't mean we'll flee the country immediately," she explained.

"But, we could finally enjoy Canada to the utmost, ya know, being here legally," May stated. "Like, we could take the kids to nice places without having to worry about a traffic stop or whatever."

"Yeah, true... so, you're gonna stay on?" Jared asked hopefully.

"’Cos, you three really hit it off with the li’l rascals," Jensen added. Then he smirked, looking like a rascal himself. "And you're not doing too bad with us either."

"Puuuhhh-lease," Jenise groaned. "How could anyone not hit it off with you?" 

"Indeed," Jensen mumbled, locking eyes with Jared again, before they both burst out laughing. 

"Damn, I need a drink," the older man mumbled, bouncing Arrow on his leg. 

"How about you two take the night off?" CC suggested. "The twins should be tired. We can get them to sleep and you can go find a bar, have a drink. I heard Keefer's is a great place."

Yet another silent conversation was held between the boys.

"You sure?" Jared then asked. All three girls nodded. The boys smiled and Jensen got up and handed Arrow back to May. The baby immediately cuddled her head to May's shoulder, eyelids drooping.

"They'll be fine," May assured them.

The boys got up to hit the shower, get on some fresh clothes. Barely thirty minutes later they returned to the living room and the girls' jaws dropped.

"Woooow," May gasped.

"Daaaayummm," Jenise grinned, nodding appreciatively.

"Ooohhhh, bueno," CC all but drooled.

The boys thoroughly enjoyed the ladies’ reactions and hugged them as they headed to the door. May drew in a big breath when Jensen hugged her and CC was again glad her blush wasn't obvious when Jared pressed a kiss on her cheek. Jenise found herself in a sandwich hug and couldn't make up her mind which way to turn first.

"Ready, Jay?" Jensen smiled. Jared grinned and grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers.

"Let’s do this."

"Have a good time, boys," the girls called after them. "Don't do anything we wouldn't do," Jenise added.

 

********

 

Jensen was nursing his third Jack ‘n Coke, enjoying the music at Keefer’s, the darkish corner they found, and Jared's knee touching his under the table. They'd ordered a plate of homemade fries to start off. Jared got himself a sickly pink cocktail called "kiss on the lips" which Jensen had given him lots of grief about. Jared had just laughed and it took all of Jensen's will power and self-restraint not to kiss Jared in public. He liked staying with something he knew, was familiar with, but didn't feel like the slightly bitter taste of beer. So, Jack ‘n coke it was.

Of course, after three "kiss on the lips" drinks, Jared converted Jack ‘n coke to ‘jack the cock.’

Jensen fought the urge to roll his eyes as Jared cracked up at his own joke. They really had to remember this place because so far, no fangirls in sight. Jensen began to feel sort of invisible. It felt weird at first but he enjoyed it. As much as he enjoyed the three ladies watching their wayward offspring since the still baffling events about a week ago.

Jared's hand on his thigh pulled Jensen back to the bar. He finished his glass and promptly ordered another one, snorting softly as he realized that ‘Nesnej’ was trying to make an appearance and tuck Jensen away. They were alone at the bar, no bodyguard. Someone had to keep a sane head and Jared was waaaay too much into those "kiss" things.

Jensen hissed when Jared's fingers came close to his crotch and his hand shot down to still Jared's.

"Not here, babe," Jensen whispered in Jared's ear. "We could be seen."

Jared briefly gave him his best puppy eyes, drawing a chuckle from Jensen. Damn, that man was cute... and he knew just how to play him.

"Hi... can we... umm... could we take a picture? Ummm... selfie, with you?" 

A gentle female voice made Jensen look up. There were two young women in front of their table, looking kinda shy, like it took all their courage to ask just that. Jensen grinned and nudged Jared. 

"Hey, Sasquatch, smile!"

The girls grinned and got themselves into position, and Jensen let Nesnej take over just for this. He crossed his eyes, sticking out his tongue and pulled Jared's hair away at an angle. Then he sobered and put on a genuine smile for the other girl's pic. The two seemed happy, thanked them, and left, giggling. 

Jared waved after them, picking up Jensen's hand to wave with it, too.

"Y'shud reee'lly try the kisses," Jared slurred, followed up by a little hiccup.

"I reeeeally should get your ass home, Jaybird," Jensen laughed and called over the waiter for the bill. He also used his phone and called for a cab service to bring them home.

“Yooou sh’ud take me home… Jack,” Jared tried to make sexy eyebrows, but they turned out looking like Groucho Marx’ comedic ones.

That put Jensen right into the giggles. Good thing they took a cab over, and it wasn’t too far. He knew he’d have giant “puppy paws” all over him if Jared didn’t pass out. God forbid that. He was not about to try to carry Gigantor anywhere. “C’mon Sasquatch, let’s go. I think our cab should be here by now.”

For as floaty as Jared was in the bar, he was well practiced in looking sober and walking a straight line when there was a chance of prying eyes around. It was innate after all this time, especially when he ended up taking care of Nesnej when he showed up to the party. They exited the bar, where, not too surprisingly, attendance was picking up. Their selfies must’ve hit social media by now.

Before they made it to their cab, Jensen was gently proven right, when a couple more fans noticed Jared from a short distance and waved. Jared waved back turning on his charming smile, to show them he appreciated them. Jensen followed suit, and the small group beamed. They hadn’t approached either because they were too shy or they could see the guys about to get into a car and leave.

“They w’r nice huh Jen? Ya takin’ me home?” Jared, back in relative comfort, let his sober curtain drop. Jensen knew he was close to being out for the count, which meant the break at the bar had been really good for him. They loved their work, but when it ran late like it had tonight, they definitely needed to decompress.

“Yep, we’re headed home buddy, did you have a good time?” He tried to keep a bit of conversation while they rode home, trying to keep Jared awake long enough to at least get in the living room.

“It was awesome, we should totally invite the girls sometime,” Jared mused.

“Maybe.” _Maybe one of these times after we figure out how we are going to explain them being around so much…_ Jensen thought to himself.

 

**********

 

Jensen paid the driver, found Jared propped up on the rear passenger side waiting, and slung his long arm over his shoulder. His legs were shaky but strong, and he tried to put his comfy sober curtain back up, but by now it was neither necessary nor convincing. They walked through the door of their apartment and instantly smelled brownies baking.

Jared, ever the pleased puppy around food or anything good for that matter, perked up as if there was never any alcohol in his system. He reminded Jensen right then of Scooby Doo. He grinned at that thought while he looked around to try to figure out why there was anything food-related going on at this hour.

“I figured maybe you guys would have the munchies by the time you got back,” CC piped up from behind the oven. She stood up with a pan of fresh, fudge brownies in her grasp. Jared immediately gravitated toward her. Jensen, though, laughed and then looked like ‘wait’.

“Munchies? What is it exactly that you think we did out there? You said Keefer’s, not Reefer’s,” he said as he ogave her his best skeptical, one-brow up look. She, not one to fall for it, shot him back an even better look she called the ‘Missouri Mosely Special’ and he cracked up.

“Shhh, we got everyone down for good not long before you showed up,” May whispered. She and Jen came from down the hall, twin free.

Jensen tried to be quiet, sputtering and snorting. He just could not get rid of the giggles, which had not helped his li’l ‘Reefer’s’ joke. This in turn brought on more stifled laughter.

Jared chimed in at that point, “Jackles, man, you really gotta try these. They’re smokin’… get it?” He proceeded to snort at his own joke like it was the most hilarious thing since the Three Stooges. “But seriously, thank you, CC. I always get hungry once I’ve had a few. These helped a lot.”

He went over to the couch and sat in his own little private, fudgy heaven, moaning every time his taste buds hit a chocolate chip. He seemed to come to his senses with a piece halfway to his lips when he noticed the silence. Jensen was staring at him with lust, CC was definitely hiding her now deeply reddened cheeks, and May and Jen were stuck to their spots, mouths in perfect ‘O’s.

Finally, Jensen piped up, “I’ll have what he’s having?” Mischief was written all over his face.

CC happily brought Jensen a fudge brownie and then made sure May and Jen got one as well before they all magically disappeared. Jensen took a big bite and crossed his eyes in delight. May was enjoying her brownie and froze in mid-chew as she couldn't handle cross eyes on anyone. Jensen was no exception. 

CC and Jenise cracked up at the woozy look on May's face, knowing exactly what caused the reaction.

Meanwhile Jared had finished the remaining brownies in record time, but his sweet tooth demanded more. His eyes fell on the half eaten one in Jensen's hand.

Jensen was observing the girls and noticed the attempted robbery at the last second, moving his hand and the brownie out of the danger zone. Jared, who had been leaning in, lost his balance and tumbled into Jensen's lap.

"Oookay, buddy," Jensen raised his eyebrows. "You should not have had that last ‘Kiss on the Lips.’ "

He stuffed the rest of the brownie in his own mouth and used his hands to get Jared back upright.

"That must've been a helluva kiss," Jenise mumbled just loud enough for Jensen to hear. His head shot up.

"No, nonono... not that type of kiss. It's the name of the drink he had," he instinctively tried to do damage control. But all three girls just nodded and laughed. Jensen rolled his eyes and then joined in the laughter before he got up, pulling Jared along in something that looked well practiced.

"Say nighty night, Jared," Jensen teased.

"N'ght," Jared slurred and grinned as they disappeared down the hall. The girls watched the two stars dip into one of the bedrooms, and close the door. They hadn’t even bothered with the light.

“Way to go CC, major brownie points!” May punned. It was amazing how much more awake they seemed now even after spending all day chasing three rambunctious kids, and keeping three infants entertained. They all went to sit a while on the couch.

“So, Mina and Tessa should be here early tomorrow afternoon…” CC sighed out as she settled into her spot.

“Yeah, kudos to those two, not only for having everything set up so soon, but also for getting themselves a few days away from their jobs,” Jen stated, grateful and excited to see their friends.

“It will be so great to see them and I know they are gonna be star struck when they finally get here. I know Tessa still doesn’t believe it.” May was fluffing one of the throw pillows from the couch and preparing to lean back into it.

The three of them did not leave their spots until morning.

 

***********


	5. Collusion

~October 13, 2017~

 

Jared and Jensen arranged for an SUV to take the girls to the airport to meet their friends (and saviors). They stayed home and spent some quality time with the kids. Their break at the bar recharged their Daddy batteries and they could not believe how much they missed their munchkins. They had just seen them the day before.

So they insisted that the driver, who took his assignment quite literally, would keep them safe and not leave them any further than his eyes could see or his neck could turn. They guys would stay back with the kids and let the girls handle their espionage. Jensen said those words, including his odd instructions, in a sort of jest. However, the man shrank from Jared’s intense stare.

“Woah, Jared was kinda intense this morning yeah?” asked CC, whispering so the driver would not freak out any more than he already had been.

“Yeah, those dudes are really protective of their friends, but geez, I think even Jensen was mostly joking,” Jen said, looking at CC pointedly.

“Whoa, whatcha lookin’ at kitten? I’ve done nothing to warrant such a 3rd degree stare.” CC put her hands up in defense, eyes wide as dinner plates.

May decided to chime in at this point, ever the perceptive one, “It might have been your 5-Star Magic Triple Fudge brownies. You know the way into that man’s heart is his stomach. Don’t act like you’re surprised.”

Jen was nodding vigorously and smiling wide, as if May just made the most impressive speech in a Presidential debate. CC just rolled her eyes, but she could not hide her blush from those that knew her best. Everyone shared a hearty laugh then, right as their ride reached the short-term parking.

The driver got out, went around each passenger side, and let the ladies out. He stood patiently while they stretched their arms and legs. Once everyone noticed that he was not leaving their little group, they realized he was still taking Jensen’s words and Jared’s creepy stare most seriously. He locked up the SUV and actually led the way through the airport. That part was definitely nice, since in hindsight none of the girls had been anywhere near this place before.

The driver had seemed to know where Jasmina and Tessa would arrive and everything, so he must have gotten more of a talking to than the girls had witnessed. Still, as strange as it was, they all felt increasingly grateful. As much preparation as they had done to collect Mina and T, they had neglected to figure out the plans for actually **getting to** them. The guys had either had this worked out before their drunken night out, or they woke up extremely early.

Looking over as much of the crowd as they could, CC finally spotted a splash of Teal that could have only been Jasmina’s amazing hair. Next to her, T was speaking with a couple of official-looking individuals. For a moment, the girls worried that their collusion might catch up to them right then. But, Mina must have caught sight of CC’s fire-hued coif because she squeaked and waved, and tapped T to show her which direction to look.

From that point, things went ridiculously smoothly. It was starting to seem more and more like this was an actual ‘written in the stars’ experience.

 

***********

 

Back at the apartment, the no-longer-nervous, mission-accomplished driver happily bounced out of the SUV and opened every door with flair. His air of sudden relaxation merely looked like Canadian kindness to Mina and T, however, Jen, May, and CC were doing all they could not to crack up. Those boys must have scared the crap outta this poor guy. They wondered what might have happened if there had been actual trouble.

Now that they were free to acknowledge each other, all five rambunctious women let out squeals of joy and took turns giving hugs. They finally just piled together in tears of joy as if it had been years since they had seen each other. They normally had standing weekly or bi-weekly girls’ nights depending on which of them was available. 

Suddenly, there was the deep sound of a throat clearing. Jared was standing at the lobby entrance leaning coyly and smirking. Behind it though, May noticed there was relief and, dare she believe it… a type of longing?

“We could hear y’all from all the way upstairs. You good?” He raised an eyebrow and cast a glance at their very helpful and still relaxed driver.

“Sir, cargo delivered safely and without incident.” The man was literally vibrating and smiling so big it made everyone’s jaws sore in sympathy. Jared went over to shake his hand and pulled him into a brief hug of thanks. The guy looked so proud of himself.

During all this, Mina and T were close to implosions of their own. Mina kept smacking T’s arm while Jared’s attention was elsewhere. T finally could not take any more and said, “Mina honey, breathe and try not to leave me with too big a bruise, ‘kay?”

That got Jared’s attention and he sent the driver on about some other business. He sauntered over and said a quick ‘Hey y’all’ to the new pair. He went back to the lobby doors, held one open and joked, “Chateau Padackles, at your service.”

That seemed to loosen everything. T and Mina burst out laughing, and the other three began to move toward the doors, bags and friends in tow. As they passed Jared, he gave everyone hugs. Once again, he greeted CC with a peck on the cheek. T and Mina’s double-takes were hilarious. Jared finally got to them, and when he hugged T, she was only able to whisper, “Oh my Chuck, he IS real.” Mina just fell into his arms and giggled when he called her hair awesome.

They waited ‘til they all got into the apartment to do formal introductions. T once again could not help herself and had to touch Jensen to make sure he was real. She would not even let him hug her until she pinched, yes pinched, **his** arm. Jared thought it was the funniest thing to date, until she went after him next.

Half the evening was spent laughing and trying to keep T and Mina from pinching them anywhere else. Somehow, by the time dinner was started, each man had at some point squawked like a startled hen due to getting goosed by one or the other.

The kids had taken to the new arrivals fairly well. JJ was very interested in Mina's "interesting hair" and Zeppelin had a lot of fun with Tessa's earrings.

After a filling supper that the boys insisted on making, everyone was sitting down chatting. Jensen took on the task to get the babies to sleep while Jared volunteered to read a story or two to the bigger kids.

"They're really real," Mina squealed, squeezing CC's hand hard. "And they're sooooooo handsome and even sweeter than possible."

"Yep, they're real," Tessa confirmed. "I pinched them hard enough to vouch for it."

"And often enough, too," May added, earning herself a playful slap on the shoulder. CC and Jen chuckled. "It's the truth," May pouted.

"Right, now, how about we discuss what we came here for, girls?" T suggested. CC got up from where she was sitting.

"I'll get us something nice to drink," she declared and headed to the kitchen.

"Careful with the Skittles, girl," Jen called over, making May giggle. 

"Right, first things first, here are your passports," T said, laying the documents on the table. "All stamped and everything, you're now officially in Canada."

"Yay," May and Jen cheered, taking a look at their identification. "Just how did you manage that?"

"Oh, we each took one of your passports and doubled back after getting our stamps, saying they forgot to put the stamp in. Since we were already through and thus had our ID's checked, they didn't go back to the pics and all and just added the stamp. Then T repeated the same with the last passport at another spot."

"Wow. Cool. Didn't think it'd be that easy," Jen said, taking a glass off the tray CC held out to everyone. 

"Oh, damn that's delish," Mina rolled her eyes in delight after taking a sip.

"Very fruity, you've outdone yourself, hun," T agreed.

"So, what’re all your plans now?" Mina then asked. "You're gonna stay? Or come back home?"

CC, Jen and May looked at each other. They had talked about this most of the night before.

"Well," Jen started, "it kinda is THE chance to be around them. The kids are adorable and the boys really need a hand or two... or three to look after the kids."

"’Cos those two so-called wives decided to take whatever happened here as the way to get out of their obligations and start a new, beard-free, child-free life in Hawaii," May added.

"And what the guys offered us, just for watching the munchkins, is more for each of us than we could ever get in our normal jobs. Plus, you all know how much I hate my job. So, it kinda is a no brainer," CC elaborated.

"Wow, girls, that is... I wanna hear all the best stories and see a ridiculous number of pics," T gushed. She could really understand her friends' decisions. 

"Well, you can be sure I will visit as often as I can," Mina declared and T nodded eagerly. "Also, I've been thinking about how this all happened."

"Oh?" Jen raised her eyebrows. "Got an idea?"

"Well, there really was a case of planetary alignment that night, and if you and the boys simultaneously voiced a wish that was sort of going hand in hand... well, there's an old native's legend that says it'd work. Guess y'all are living proof."

"Wow," May exhaled. "Pinch me."

T stretched out her arm to oblige. "No, not really," May shrieked and scooted closer to Jen who was laughing.

The girls kept talking, including all the details of what happened so far, along with the spontaneous date night for the boys. All while drinking CC's version of a screwdriver.

May had finished her last glass and stretched out on the couch, using Jen's lap as a pillow. T was telling a story from their antics back in the day, having everyone laugh.

CC refilled drink orders for T, Mina and Jen, as well as herself, but May seemed to have dozed off.

"Hey girls," Jensen's voice drawled over the friendly chatter. The girls looked up to see him leaning on the door frame to the living room. "Kids are finally out, and it seems like Jared didn't survive his reading session."

"Omigosh... he fell asleep?" Mina gasped, clapping her hands over her mouth.

"Awww," CC and T cooed while Jen just grinned.

"Guess he, uh, needed the sleep," she said.

Jensen nodded, licking his lips. "Yeah. Got another one of those drinks?"

"Haha," CC chuckled. "You can have May's. I think she had enough." 

The girls all laughed, and Jensen watched Jenise twirling May's hair as he accepted the glass CC held out to him.

"What's that anyways?" he inquired without taking his eyes off the scene. Apparently twirling hair was kinda fascinating.

"CC's evil tweak on a screwdriver," Mina supplied and Jensen coughed after the first sip.

"Yeah," he squeaked, reminding CC of Gene Wilder’s Willy Wonka before taking a bigger sip and then clearing his throat. “I can taste that. Don’t tell Jared. I always give him a hard time about these fruity things, but damn they’re good.”

“Jensen, we were wondering, since now we can basically leave the house without too many legal issues, could we maybe start taking the kids out to play a bit next week? With all of us here, it would be so easy,” May inquired, lashes on full flutter. “You’re welcome by the way.” Apparently, she was not asleep after all, just quite comfy.

“Uh, yeah, that should be just fine.” Jensen recovered from staring at the ladies, smiling fondly, “I know JJ, Tom and Shep are probably catching cabin fever by now. We don’t go out a lot, but they’ve been indoors aside from school all week. Alright, plan on it and maybe, we can work out some time for you guys to visit the set, if you want.”

Mina squeaked as she nodded, then gathered control of herself, clearing her throat, “Oh yeah Ackles, twist our arms why don’t ya?” Jensen let loose a full-bodied, yet silent, laugh.

 

************

 

Jensen waited up with the girls, joking and chatting, until they had all gotten comfy and settled in their respective spots in the living room. He went around turning off lights, double-checking windows and doors, and putting dishes in the kitchen. Then he made his way back to their master bedroom where he’d heard Jared sneak to just a bit earlier.

“Hey, you’re still awake?” He was not surprised to see Jared sitting up, and trying to wait for him to come to bed. What surprised Jensen was that Jared’s little nap after story time seemed to have given him a second wind. Jensen smiled and shut the bedroom door as Jared stood from the edge of the bed and strode slowly toward him.

“C’mere, tipsy,” Jared whispered. Jensen wasn’t even about to give a snarky comeback to that.

***

As they lay there, holding each other in the dark, Jensen asked Jared about the girls going out with the kids and then coming up to set sometime next week. He also asked him about considering the upcoming months. If the girls were actually going to stay after their friends returned home, what could that mean for their “public” lives?

They were so peaceful, sated and tired, neither of them was having a serious thought, but Jared smiled at Jensen’s pillow talk. He would admit to Jensen tomorrow what he had already been plotting for the past week. He found sleep easily, listening to Jensen’s baritone rumble smoothly in his chest.

***

CC had not yet fallen asleep, and she listened as Jensen secured the place and moved the dishes out the way. Then, as the living room went dark, she peeked from beneath her lashes and watched Jensen walk down the hall. She saw him enter the bedroom and couldn’t help the small gasp as she watched Jared approach and reach for him before the door silently closed.

 

************

 

Over the remainder of the weekend, the girls took Mina and Tessa out while the boys spent their time bonding with the kids. They had a blast talking about what they might actually witness on set. They took the time to get caught up with each other’s lives and to just get to know a few places in the area.

CC had not mentioned what she had been witness to thus far, however, she could have sworn Jensen knew and had told Jared. The two of them had been caught, several times, staring speculatively at the ladies, and then conversing among themselves. She wanted to make sure she did not cause anything awkward, so she kept her mouth shut. Hopefully, they would approach her about it, or she’d try to talk to them at a more opportune moment.

Mina noticed her bestie being quieter than usual. “Cyanne, hon, what’s up? You’ve been either distracted or upset all day,” she prodded, as they walked a bit behind the others.

“Hmm, I don’t know, something may be going on with the guys. I don’t want to escalate anything until I know for sure,” CC mumbled, worried.

“Hey, listen. You can tell me just to get it off your chest and I swear nothing will pry it from me.”

“Oh, this is not just some ordinary thing. Also, I know Tessa will simply pinch it from ya. Hell, I think that is some form of secret agent torture she learned somewhere.”

“Ancient Chinese Secret, hahaha!” Tessa appears from it seems nowhere, and slings her arms over her friends’ shoulders. “C’mon ladies, cheer up or tell Mama T what is dragging you down.”

CC and Mina almost leapt out of their skins. T could move like a frickin’ samurai when she wanted. “Ugh, dammit, I guess it shouldn’t be a big deal, except I just don’t want to lose this great opportunity we have. But, since we all believe it anyway, alright, huddle. I got proof the other night that the guys are exactly what we thought.”

“Well, they are not exactly trying to hide from us, so…” Tessa reasoned.

“No, but they have been a bit ‘huddly’ themselves lately, so I wonder if Jensen’s elf ears picked up that I was not sleeping. I think he knows I saw them, and I don’t know how that would affect everything,” CC explained.

Mina was vibrating with having to hold in her ‘squee-ing’. T told her to breathe, advised CC to just hold out and see what happens, and promised that none of this would get back to the boys.

 

************


	6. The Girls Visit the Set

~October 18, 2017~

 

With squealing tires, the red Porsche took off from where it was parked. A second later, Dean came sprinting along towards it, gun drawn. He stopped and lifted it up, aiming point blank at the driver. Instead of slowing, the Porsche picked up speed.

"Cut," Bob Singer yelled and the Porsche stuntman slowed down, rolling to a stop a few feet from Jensen. "Great. Now we need high speed camera and stunt Dean."

"You know I want to try that myself, Bob," Jensen called, straightening up.

"Yes. And you will. But for the wide-angle version we need more speed and that is too dangerous to let you do it, son."

Jensen nodded. "Right. So, what's first now? Can I go first?"

"Sure, remember, the car will be quite slow so you will have to make big steps for it to look like it's moving faster when we edit it," Bob reminded his star. 

"You got it," Jensen nodded and positioned himself on his mark in front of the red car. The stunt driver reversed a bit and the cameramen took up their new positions.

"Okay, first take, car speed 10 miles per hour, please," Bob shouted and then held up his hand looking at Jensen. "And action."

The red Porsche slowly started rolling towards Jensen, who took a few steps to run up and jump onto the hood, running up and over the top of the roof. When he jumped down, he went into a roll and came up on one knee, pointing the gun at the back of the car.

"Cut!"

Bob walked over to Jensen. 

"That was great, son," he said, refraining from patting the dust from Dean's jacket. "I think that one take was good enough to keep. Now, can you do the roll and turn again and then add the lines?"

Jensen nodded and walked the few steps to where he had landed coming down from the car.

"Ready when you are, Bob."

Bob returned to his spot and nodded to the cameramen once more. The red Porsche was waiting about 25 yards away and was being prepped for the next scene.

"Action," Bob called when he got the okay from the crew at the car.

Jensen went into a roll again, turned and got on his knee, aiming at the Porsche. He pulled the trigger of his prop gun and a split moment later the back window of the car exploded as if hit by the bullet.

"Sam!" Dean/Jensen shouted and ran towards the car.

"Cut! That was awesome, Jensen," Bob called. "Thirty-minute break while we film the stunt double jumping the car as well as the flip. After the break, we'll need Jared first for interior filming."

Jensen nodded and turned to walk towards his trailer where he knew Jared would be waiting when cheers and clapping made him aware he'd had an audience. He looked up and a broad grin spread across his face.

At the edge of the staging area, Jenise, CC, May, Tessa and Mina were giving standing ovations. Mina was hopping in excitement as Jensen walked towards them.

"Hey girls," Jensen smiled, letting Dean's charm shine through. "Did everything work out alright?"

Jenise and May had been taking JJ, Tom and Shep to their school where they would need to be fetched again early afternoon. Then they had taken the babies along on their visit to the set. Jared and he both had to be on set at 7 am sharp, so they had relied on the girls and their sense of direction to work it all out.

"Sure," Jenise smiled. "May handed the letter you two set up to the teacher. They know we're going to fetch the munchkins again."

"Great," Jensen smiled again and then looked around. "Where are the babies?"

"Jared is watching them in the trailer," Tessa explained.

"He told us to go watch you kick ass," May added and grinned. 

"I'm gonna kick _his_ ass," Jensen muttered and then laughed.

"What's that you're filming?" CC queried. "Why did you shoot at that car and then call for Sam? Dean didn't shoot at my Sammy, did he?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What? No," Jensen shrieked. "He'd never shoot at _his Sammy._ " He looked at CC pointedly and then winked, making her giggle. "I'm not supposed to tell."

"Dean is shooting at the car and calling for Sam because he's been abducted and is inside the car," Bob Singer said as he walked up to the little group. CC gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth in perfect synchrony with Mina.

"Uh, oh," Jenise mused. "I smell trouble for the Winchesters."

"You know, where there's a Winchester, there's a way," Bob replied with a wink and shook hands with all the girls. "Heard a lot about you girls already. You must be the brownie-baking queen," he said as he looked at CC. CC raised her eyebrows even higher. "Jared's been bragging already," Bob explained. "Guess I'm gonna have to taste for myself someday."

"Wow," May exhaled.

"She's the brownie queen alright," Jenise grinned, laying an arm around CC's shoulder.

"And she's even better at pouring a mean screwdriver," Mina added, copying Jen's move on CC's other side.

"That's our girl alright," Tessa chimed in, lining up with her friends.

Bob Singer was wearing an odd expression on his face and the ladies almost worried that they'd done something wrong. Then he looked at Mina and spoke.

"That's an interesting color in your hair, my dear. I was wondering how you'd like a mini role in the episode?" he pondered.

"A what?!" Mina's eyes grew wide as saucers and she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Nothing big, but we still need an extra for a scene in a bar. Nothing much, just a barkeep pouring a drink and handing it over to another extra who's a customer," he explained.

"I, I..., I.......," Mina started but couldn't get her mouth to move further.

"That means yes," CC translated her friend's stuttering. Mina just nodded and closed her mouth.

"Fantastic," Bob said. "I take it, then, we can find you at the boys' trailer." Without waiting for an answer, Bob walked on.

"Breathe, Mina, breathe," Tessa rubbed Mina's back. "That's so magical, hon."

Jensen cleared his throat. "I don't mean to be a party pooper, but my break's not all that long and I'd like to see Jared and the kids before they're gonna make me eat dust again."

Laughing, the girls fell in stride with him heading towards the trailer. All too soon the boys had to head out again, taking Mina, CC and Tessa along for Mina's scene. Tessa and CC were there as moral support while May and Jen agreed to watch the babies.

 

********

 

"Daaamn, Jen, if that episode they're filming is as action-packed as the scene Jensen just filmed, I already know I'm gonna looove it," May said, sitting down on the couch with Arrow in her arms who was drinking from a sippy cup.

"I bet, hon, and you won't be the only one. Knowing Jensen does his own stunts - and Jared - is gonna have a lot of fans oohing and aahing," Jen replied. She put a sleeping Odette onto a nest of cushions and offered Zeppelin his own sippy cup. He'd been crawling to May and tried pulling up on her leg to get the one his sister was happily drinking from.

As both girls sat on the couch with the happy infants-going-on-toddlers, there was a gentle knock on the door. Then it opened and in popped the head of someone the girls knew and loved.

"Hi there," Kim Rhodes smiled when she saw Jen and May and she let herself in, shutting the door behind her. Immediately, Arrow's hand closed around a lock of May's hair, holding on for dear life without neglecting the near empty cup.

Kim smiled at the picture and offered a hand to both girls as she unnecessarily introduced herself. The girls looked at each other and grinned.

"I just wanted to say hello and tell you, whatever it is you did, keep it up. I mean, the J's are always a bundle of joy, but since y'all popped up they seem a lot more relaxed and cheerful. It's a great thing to see."

"Umm," May started, blushing slightly.

"Thanks," Jen replied with a smile. "We're not really sure ourselves what happened and how but we're definitely up to making this work."

"Oh, it's working, believe me," Kim laughed. "I gotta be going again, they're expecting me on set. See you around, I hope. It was great to have met you."

When the door closed behind her, Jen and May looked at each other.

"I always knew she had spunk," Jen then said. "But she's even more awesome than I imagined."

"Yeah," May nodded. "And she kinda said we are awesome. Eeeeeeek!"

"Well, we are," Jen laughed. "I've known that for years."

About an hour later the door to the trailer flew open once more when Mina, Tessa and CC returned from Mina's adventure.

"Oh my CHUUUUUCK!" Mina squealed. "It was sooo awesome, but I almost messed it up so they put Tessa and CC at the bar to calm me down and I still almost spilled the drink, and it took us nine takes, and then Bob said it was a wrap and we did great and I..."

CC clapped her hand over Mina's mouth to shut her up and laughed.

"Relax, girl. Take a deeeep breath. You're okay, you did well and your hair color is gonna be famous," she laughed as Tessa rubbed her hand over Mina's back to help calm her down.

"Sounds like ya had the time of your life," Jen smirked and Mina nodded enthusiastically. Then she took a deep breath and started to go into detail, with CC and Tessa throwing in comments now and then.

All too soon it was time to leave and pick up the bigger kids, so the girls went to find Jared and Jensen to let them know they'd be gone.

 

********


	7. Marvel vs DC Comics

~ October 19, 2017~

 

The weather was getting colder, but everything was still going great in Van with the guys. They were a lot more relaxed and able to focus knowing that their babies were in trustworthy, capable hands. It also helped that the kids latched onto their faves almost instantly, like kismet.

Getting the day off to celebrate Jen's birthday, the girls went to a really fancy restaurant. They wanted to spend quality time together before Tessa and Mina had to catch their flight home. They were chatting the whole time about the unbelievable turn of events a planetary line-up and a wish had caused in their lives. May, Jen and CC all agreed they wouldn't wanna change things back for anything.

Finally, the small group had made their way to the airport, this time without a chauffeur. The girls had said farewell to T and Mina and made plans for them to come back up soon, and often. They had a couple more set visits and met a couple more of the cast and crew. It was shaping up to be a nice transition.

The first holiday during their new arrangement was coming up very quickly. Thank goodness it was one of the typically more carefree and kid-centric ones. The girls had gone all out (because this was CC’s favorite holiday) to decorate the apartment for Halloween. Nothing overly scary because the kids were going to be all over the place, but they made the entire space look like a fun house that just happened to be haunted.

They started a few days ago to be ready for Beggar’s Night coming up on the 28th. They also wanted the kids to have a good bit of fun for the last half of the month. The boys figured it was because show was approaching winter hiatus and soon Jared and Jensen would have to figure out certain things. They still had not brought up their ideas and concerns to the ladies, but they wanted to wait at least ‘til the kids had a great Halloween.

***

The Vancouver Aquarium had an awesome event called ‘After Hours,’ a special Halloween event on the 24th for adults. Being the big kids that they were, this was something that would have been perfect for the guys. CC wanted to go too though and she begged May and Jen to see if one of them would “suit up” and accompany her there. Jen had already given her a swift no.

“Aww, May please? I know you typically don’t do Halloween, but this is more like a costume party not trick-or-treating,” CC pushed with a tone not unlike one of the children when they really wanted something.

“Hmm, I don’t know. Why don’t we make it interesting?” May pulled out a quarter. “Heads I stay here with Jen and we chill with the kids. Tails I get yet another costume and go with you. I can’t believe you wanna try to win the contest too.” She rolled her eyes.

CC pouted, clearly put out by her friends’ lack of adventure. Then she said, “Fine, but if you go and we win I am claiming that prize for myself.”

May tossed the coin and let it land on the floor. There would be no whining about cheating here. The coin bounced a bit and then landed in the end on heads. CC groaned, but rules were rules. Besides, she figured if she talked to the boys about it they probably would not mind her tagging along.

Right then, the boys came home. They each looked around the place and marveled at the completed decorations. “Wow, the kids are going to love wandering through here every day. I don’t envy the person who has to explain to them that it is temporary.” Jensen said, pointedly in CC’s direction.

“I will brave the wraths of the three cutest pouts in the world if I can get you guys to help me with something,” CC said, looking near pouty herself.

“Oh, way to turn on the magic there Cyanne,” Jensen playfully admonished in ‘Dean’s voice’.

“What could you possibly need that is causing that look darlin’?” Jared grinned at her, knowing she learned that trick from JJ, and that they would never say no to it.

“Ok, ready for this? We were looking for a nice place that would participate in trick-or-treating for the kids to have some outside fun that was safe. The aquarium has this event I am hoping we can all attend.” She hands Jared the flyer she picked up.

 

October 28th, 2017 - Fish or Treat Halloween Sleepover  
  
Trick or treat, smell my feet, and give me something good to eat.  
Start your Halloween celebrations a little early by joining us at the Vancouver Aquarium  
for a spooky, fun-filled educational adventure through our building. End the night of safe  
trick and treating fun and bed down in one of our living marine galleries.  
There will be a snack in the evening and breakfast is included.

 

“Also, there is a little something for us big kids and no one else wants to go with me. I was going to get you guys tickets anyway for a ‘Date Night’, and I really did not want to be a 3rd wheel.”

Jared looked at CC with confusion written all over his face. Then he and Jensen shared a look that really gave her pause. She started to back off and change the subject back to the kids, but the guys asked to talk to her privately. Jensen left the room first, and Jared started to follow.

She looked over at May and Jen and they were curious, but not worried. They both shrugged in unison. She remembered then that she had not discussed her concerns with them, which meant T and Mina hadn’t either. Hopefully, this was not the moment she had just recently stopped angsting and dreading over. The walk down the hall felt like a walk to the principal’s office.

“Look, guys, if you would rather not- “

Once Jensen shut the door, Jared literally stopped her from even breathing he was hugging her so tightly. He’d lifted her short frame about a foot off the floor. Instinctively, the fear of falling had her real close to clinging to him like a spider monkey, but then she remembered who she nearly wrapped herself around. Her tiny squeak was no match for the Padalecki giggle.

“Jay man, c’mon calm down. If you break her, she won’t be able to help you or us.” Jensen placed his hand on Jared’s bulging bicep to help guide CC back to the floor. He then helped her regain her balance.

Still catching her breath, she looked up from where she had managed to crouch with her hands on her knees. “OK, so um, you cannot possibly be that excited about the Vancouver Aquarium, wh-what’s up?”

“Sorry, oh geez! I’m sorry, I was really excited because … well because we have been so busy with filming and promotions for the season premiere,” Jared said, looking very apologetic. “We had no idea what we were going to do for the kids let alone for ourselves. I cannot believe you thought of all this AND decorated the place. Thank you, really, you girls are the best.”

“Also, with you there or at least meeting us there, maybe we can start taking care of a list of things we were putting off until after Halloween,” Jensen chimed in, choosing a careful tone. “I can tell we’ve been making you a bit nervous lately because he and I have kept some of our discussions kind of private. But, it’s not what you think, at least if my instincts are as spot on as usual. We have been getting the cast and crew informed and adjusted so they will not be surprised if, and when, they finally meet all of you.”

“So, you do want to go? And you want me there with you?” CC asked. “What did Jensen mean about me helping you?”

“We’re still trying to figure out how to do this with fans and people on the outside of things,” Jared stated. “Eventually, people will catch on that our wives have been gone a while, and yet our kids are here with us. Not that we owe anyone any explanation, but it would be nice to have something positive to say about the situation.”

“Jared and I were talking about asking if you wanted to maybe revise our agreement; change your role a bit to a more involved one,” Jensen said. “Not only you, your friends too. We figured we would talk to you first since this event might be a good start.”

 

********

 

CC exited the room first, all smiles. She sat down with Jen and May and commandeered them for the tasks of helping her find a costume with an oceanic theme. Since their original costume themes were going to be Marvel vs DC Comics, it was not exactly seaworthy. She also explained to them everything the guys talked with her about so that they could all sit down and really hammer out details once the time came.

When the day of the ‘After Hours’ event finally arrived, the boys spent the last half of the day perfecting their costumes after being Sam and Dean for the first half. Good thing they had their makeup trailer, a crew that loved them, and they could get half the day off to even attend the party. They invited CC to use the trailer and all its wonders as well, but she said she wanted to see if they could find her in disguise in a crowd of people.

The guys helped each other prepare their oceanic-themed looks. Jared wanted to be Captain Jack Sparrow, much to Jensen’s chagrin. Jensen tried to top him by being a more ‘realistic and manly character’, so he decided to be Neptune, a Sea God. Jared could not hold in his laughter.

“What the hell are you laughing at? Did ya start on the rum early, Captain Jack?” Jensen asked, thinking he must’ve put something on backward.

“’Realistic and manly’ indeed. Baby, you seem to have forgotten that Neptune is merely the Roman name for Poseidon, a Greek god who was said to have many lovers, both female… and male,” Jared let out another giggle. “Aside from that, they are creatures of myth and legend.”

“Still more real than some fictional, drunk-assed, androgynous Pirate, nerd boy,” he volleyed, with no heat behind it whatsoever. Jensen could not even be mad at his encyclopedia of a boyfriend. “You’re lucky I am such a slutty Sea God.”

This banter nearly turned into a messy trailer rendezvous, had the hair and make-up girls not knocked on the door. They completed the boys’ looks and knowingly smiled at them as they watched them leave.

Captain Jack Sparrow and Neptune (he flat out refused to be called Poseidon, even when Jared reminded him that both Romans and Greeks were historically known for man love) walked into the Vancouver Aquarium to see a party in full swing. There was activity everywhere. The party delivered everything the flyer advertised and more.

As the boys wandered around mingling with other people in impressive costumes, they relaxed. Although they were recognized by a few people, everyone seemed too focused on the party, the drinks, and the costume contest. Then, from behind, a sultry voice was directed at them.

“Captain Jack Sparrow, it’s been a mighty long time,” said Tia Dalma, also known as Calypso, Goddess of the Sea. For a long moment, the boys stared and their faces went from recognition of the costume, to complete blank on who the real lady was underneath it. Then Jared caught her eyes and saw through all that make-up.

“CC, it’s you!” he breathed excitedly. “How on earth did that voice come from you?!”

“Tia Dalma/Calypso is one of my favorite characters from one of my favorite movie franchises,” CC said, giddy and already slightly tipsy. Then, using her Tia Dalma voice, “And you just happen to be the other one. Pretty Boy Jack.”

Awestruck, they both simultaneously exclaimed.

“Awesome!”

“Badass!”

“I was also able to convince May to come with me. She found this amazing costume of a sea nymph or sea witch or siren or something. All I know is it looks cool.”

Jared and Jensen both turned in unison to see a young woman with blue tinted skin wherever there was skin showing. Her wig was an amazing shade of soft gold, but more than blonde, with a rosy tinge to it. It gave it a slightly copper tone. The costume was a sheer bodysuit with ‘strategically placed’ shells, a seaweed mini-skirt, and clear flats that made her seem barefoot. Her legs looked a mile long and her make-up was hypnotic.

She walked over to the small group and looked at Jensen puzzled for a moment. When CC and Jared looked to see why, he seemed to be dazed.

“Uh Jensen, you alright there, buddy?” Jared asked, with a hint of jealousy mixed with amusement.

“Jensen, my eyes are up here hon,” said May, now a little emboldened by Jensen’s surprise. “I could be wrong but, I think your Poseidon is showing.”

Jensen shook himself and then started laughing so hard, they all thought he was going to hurt himself or pee himself.

“Damn, good job May, High Five!” said Jared proudly. “What made you decide to come along?”

“Well,” she answered, looking at CC, “Someone had to keep you from third-wheeling, right Ca-”

CC pulled an epic bitchface of Sam’s so fast May kept the name ‘Castiel’ safely behind her teeth. Neither of the friends was particularly fond of Misha, so for May to try to take the jab, it was pretty damn funny.

Throughout the rest of the night, they looked like two matched couples on a double date. The people who had initially recognized Jared and Jensen from ‘Supernatural’ were now very interested in their little group and trying very hard to remain dignified and not bother them. Social Media would probably explode by morning.

Jensen and May won first costume; Jared and CC came in at a close second. Jared swore that it was only because the Aquarium judges knew the Greek myths of Poseidon (Neptune, dammit Jared!) and sirens. Jensen got him back later, saying if he and CC hadn’t tried to Hollywood it up, they might have won.

The whole gang, consisting of the girls, the kids and their dads, were able to make it to the Trick or Treat Sleepover at the Aquarium that weekend. People were amazed to see the Marvel vs. DC Comics theme. Jensen was of course Batman, May was Catwoman, and Jen was Wonder Woman.

JJ was having a blast as Supergirl, Tom and Shep as Thor and Loki respectively, and the twins had adorable versions of Superman (Zepp) and Green Arrow (Arrow). CC had found Ellie, her nickname for Odette, a costume as baby Groot. Jared was Captain America and CC was Black Widow, because she already had reddish, copper hair, and Jared said he liked the outfit.

Again, by breakfast, Social Media had blown up.

 

********


	8. Cowboys vs. Chiefs

~November 2, 2017~

 

It had been nearly a month since the trio figuratively fell into the boys’ laps and things were still going well. They were getting the apartment cleaned up after leaving decorations for Halloween up a couple days after the fact. It was fun to still see the kids’ faces when they would come home from school and there was still ‘spooky fun time’ going on.

They were getting ready for the Cowboys vs. Chiefs game coming up that weekend. Jenise was busy filling her hatting blog with subtle information, always making sure nobody would get the idea she was actually that close to the boys.

Jared had been watching her this evening and got a good laugh out of all the wild theories her subscribers commented on her entries. Jensen on the other hand was more weirded out by some of those users.

"How do these people get those ideas? Don't they have anything else to do but going on wild goose chases? I mean, look at that!"

Jensen pointed to one comment on a pic some fan had snapped at the Aquarium. The boys had just met up with Cyanne in her awesome costume and Mairin was being "introduced." The pic showed CC and May with their backs to the photographer. Jared was easily visible behind CC's smaller frame and Jensen was staring at May's costume in awe.

One user named **J24eva2getha** had speculated this had to be a manip because "Jensen would never look at anyone but his boy Jared that star struck" and another user named **wInCeStRuLeS603** added, "unless Jared has just whispered some saucy stuff in his ear and he's actually picturing that in his mind. Who says those two b*tches have anything to do with the boys?"

The thread went on in speculation and Jensen just tore himself away before he'd really work himself up. He knew it wasn't worth it. He and Jared already had that experience with their runaway wives.

Jenise was hacking away on her laptop and soon found a few more pics from the evening that clearly showed there was no way that one pic could've been manipped. Quickly she added them to the replies thread, sarcastically stating how skilled the manipulator must have been and how all of this was obviously staged.

Jared was literally rolling on the floor laughing as people reacted, clearly not getting the sarcasm in Jen's words. Jensen was shaking his head at Jared, a fond smile on his lips, when Jenise hit the enter button to her latest comment and then closed the thread for more comments. She got up, grinning at a job well done.

"Awesome, Jen," CC called over. She and May had been watching her blog on their phones.

"You know, babes, you should really get paid for your comebacks," May grinned.

"I got a job," Jen replied. "Fills out all my days and I love it," she winked at the boys. "Most of these users aren’t even old enough to assault our teddy bears like that. But on Thursdays, we're teddy bear doctors."

CC and May shared a glance and then burst out laughing. Jared had to make sure he didn't forget to breathe in between his laughing attacks and Jensen got the biggest grin on his face as he walked over to Jenise and gave her a big (teddy bear) hug.

"Hey Jen, let my Jen live," May said, sitting up and cocking her head at them. Both Jensen and Jenise looked at her, Jenise grinning and Jensen slightly puzzled.

"Who... how... who's your Jen now?"

"Well, darling, you both are, but right now I was talking about you letting my girl live. I still need her," May smiled, getting up. "Besides, I'm sure not only Jared would frown at me for calling you mine, mister."

 

********

 

~November 5, 2017~

 

Jensen deposited two six-packs of beer in the cooler he had under the table next to the couch in the living room. Another two were in the fridge to chill. Jared was busy filling chips, nuts and gummi bears into little bowls so they could munch away if they felt like it.

It was game night and the boys were looking forward to chilling out with the kids and the girls. CC was busy mixing a non-alcoholic fruit cocktail for the kids so they didn't feel left out.

Jen took it on her to prepare a few healthy snacks because lunch time hadn't really happened yet and they couldn't just live on luxuries. She made a few star shaped sandwiches and cut up some veggies (they had dips for those) and fruit.

May was busy getting all the kids occupied. Tom was quite eager to watch football with the grown-ups but JJ and Shep looked wary while the twins and Odette were oblivious and eagerly exploring their toys.

Leaving the baby monitor on the dresser, May returned to the living room where a glance at the TV told her the game was about to start. Jensen and Jared were sitting next to each other, knees touching, beer in hand. CC just handed Tom a big cup with her juice mix and then took a seat next to Jen on the other big couch. May looked around and then decided to take her spot on the giant bean bag.

"Want a beer, May?" asked Jared who was tapping the cooler box without having to stretch out from where he was sitting. She pulled her lips in a pout and then nodded.

"Yeah. You got a coke there, too?"

Jared raised an eyebrow and looked at Jensen as if he expected to have him tell what May was up to. Jensen made big eyes and shrugged. Then he got up to fetch a bottle. Over on the other couch Jen and CC were giggling. They knew what May was going to do.

"Oh Jensen, be a darling and bring a few glasses, too, please," May called, smiling.

Jensen stopped in his tracks to look back at them in the room and then flashed a toothpaste-ad smile before returning to his task.

Soon May had poured herself and her friends a mix of beer and coke - with a really dark version for CC because she wasn't really a beer fan. Jensen had returned to his spot and eyed the mixture suspiciously.

Tom had finished his juice and - grabbing a star-shaped PB&J sandwich as well as a few peanuts - he climbed into his dad's lap and got comfortable.

"Geez, Tomster," Jared grouched when his jeans were getting crumbed up and sticky. Jensen cackled and almost spilled his beer trying to avoid a playful slap from Jared.

The game got underway and the first cheers weren't far away as the Cowboys scored an early touchdown and conversion putting them up 7-0. Tom was shouting at the top of his lungs so JJ and Shep popped in to ask if the Cowboys won already. They soon retreated to their room, sneaking an entire bowl of chips with them. Tom grabbed some gummi bears and followed.

Odette had crawled into the living room and pulled on CC's leg until CC picked her up and offered her a pretzel. Odette took it but then was more interested in pulling Jen's hair.

The game turned edgy when the Chiefs managed to close the gap with two field goals to leave the first quarter at a narrow Cowboys lead of 7-6.

May and Jen took the first real break as an opportunity to put the twins and Odette down for a nap and setting up the bigger kids to watch "Cars" in the adjacent room. When they returned to the living room, the second quarter had already started and the Chiefs just scored a touchdown, but missed the conversion.

"Damnit," Jared growled and helped himself to another beer. Jensen was picking gummi bears as Jenise remixed another round of coke and beer for the girls. May soon moved her bean bag a bit away from the boys' couch because the Chiefs extended their lead to a comfortable 22-7 and May was worried she'd be doused in beer if the result got worse.

The third quarter saw the Cowboys pull back the score to 22-21 with two converted touchdowns and both Jensen and Jared were cheering loudly, which drew Tom back to the room.

May was slowly feeling the effects of quite a few of her mixes and when Jen brought her another one she decided to sit next to May on the beanbag. May grinned and rested her head on Jen's shoulder. CC fixed Tom another juice and sat on the couch with the boys.

Just before the end of the third quarter, the Cowboys' running back helped reclaim the lead by setting up another field goal and the score was now 24-22 in favor of the Cowboys.

In the last quarter there were two quick touchdowns, one for each team, and as the minutes ran down the clock, the Chiefs managed another touchdown to give them a 5-point lead with about two minutes to go.

Tension was high in the Padackles living room. Even JJ and Shep had joined the frenzy, still more interested in the pretzels than the actual football. Jared was pacing up and down behind the couch while Jensen was nervously bouncing his foot which had CC itching to put a stilling hand on his knee.

"Yesss," Jared shouted as the deficit was closed by another field goal, but the Cowboys still trailed closely by two points. It was a real nail biter when the Chiefs almost had another touchdown with only 30 seconds left on the clock.

"C'mon boys," Jensen boomed, getting up now as well. Even Jen and May had risen. The Cowboys needed another touchdown, or at least a field goal to win the game. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," Jensen repeated like a mantra.

The seconds were ticking by when finally, the quarterback got hold of the ball in a decent scoring position. A touchdown was out of the question, but maybe a field goal... he twisted his body, avoiding a tackle just narrowly and then it was all or nothing. The ball lifted high in the air from the kick and sailed agonizingly close to the edge but through the poles to give the Cowboys the much-needed field goal. Only four seconds remained on the clock and the boys were pumped with adrenaline, shouting and willing the seconds to pass by.

As the buzzer came and the game ended with a narrow 37-36 in favor of the Cowboys, the cheering in the Padackles household couldn't be any louder. Jared spun Tom around and high fived with JJ and Shep before walking over to Jensen. They slapped each other's shoulders and then Jared kissed Jensen squarely on the lips.

The girls stood there, open mouthed but grinning. Jared went on to hug CC and kiss the top of her head before treating Jen and May the same way. Jen and CC stared at each other in total excitement, ready to squeal in joy when May felt herself being robbed of her almost full glass of coke and beer.

"Hey," she protested halfheartedly, watching Jensen taste the mix before nodding and drinking more of it. He pulled May in for a hug and exposing her to the same treatment Jared had dished out.

***

It was later that evening when the girls finally had a moment for themselves while the boys were getting their kids to sleep. All three of them had squeezed on the two-seater, giddy with anticipation so they all started talking in a low voice at the same time.

"OMC they did it... and in front of us!" Jen hissed.

"They really kissed," CC squealed at the same time.

"Damn, Jensen smells goood," May sighed. "And we've all been hugged by a moose."

They all broke out in laughter.

"You know, they must really feel at ease around us," Jen mused. "They'd never just let their guard down like that otherwise."

CC nodded. "I think they know we know... always knew, in a way. And the other day, when they kinda hinted that they are thinking of changing our roles a bit... girls, I have a feeling they really wanna keep us."

"Jared really likes you," May said looking at CC.

"Yeah, and Jensen likes you, May," Jen grinned.

"They like all of us," May protested slightly, mainly to overplay her blush.

"True," Jen agreed. "But I think they're a bit scared of me."

CC and May snorted.

"Oh, you can be scary, baby, but I don't think they are. I think they're in awe of what you can do with your blog and all," May stated and gave Jen a quick kiss.

"Girls?" Jared's deep voice almost made them jump. They'd been so busy chatting about the day, that they hadn't heard the two approaching.

"We gotta talk," Jensen added. And then smiled.

 

********


	9. Watch Party!! Season 13 Winter Finale!!

~December 7, 2017~

 

Earlier in the afternoon, Cyanne, Jenise, and Mairin had been gathering all the fixings to settle in and watch the Mid-Season Finale with the Boys. Two hours of drinking and critiquing because these episodes were going to focus on the expansion of the SPN universe. The Wayward spin-off was set to have its second and third episodes. One of those was playing tonight.

The guys said they would need to have plenty of drinks and drinking games ready. Jensen said it was because of how many times Donna Hanscum’s lines went raunchy on the sly. Jared said it was going to be due to the amount of times Claire and Alex ended up in trouble.

The girls were just high on the fact that an entire two months had flown by without too much drama. There was still the occasional rumor on Social Media, and still the not-so-random question from a fan at conventions. They had been prepared by the boys for that weeks ago when the topic of “public representation” had come up.

The original story that had been circulated was that Gen and Dani were off on an empowerment retreat that was supposed to last a couple of weeks. That had made it easy enough to also explain the children being in Vancouver. Finally, it gave Jensen and Jared time to figure out some answers about why the women had not yet returned.

Now, the ladies weren’t just live in help anymore. Well, Jen still posed as such for all intents and purposes. Everyone had connected and meshed so well with Jared, Jensen, the kids, and even those in the cast and crew they’d met over time, that in their close-knit circle the girls were already family. From outside speculation, CC and May had been the most visible and so the guys came up with a proposition.

They would figure out the final story to “let slip” about their soon to be ex-wives and take on the brunt of the inevitable backlash, leaving Dani and Gen in a good light. In exchange for that, CC and May would just keep doing what they normally do, with the addition of increasing their outings with the guys. Eventually, it would, in theory, look like a friendship/support situation that will have evolved, with minimal scandal, into something more.

Those were the boys’ initial thoughts anyway. To top everything off, having Jenise around made it so that there were again two Jen’s, one male and one female. This time though, both names started with J. It would be much easier if Jared ever had a story to tell about him and ‘Jen’.

When it came time for the watch party to start, Jensen was operating the grill and Jared was helping with some of the last-minute snacks. Jen and May were sitting with Jason Manns, Kim Rhodes, and Jeffrey Dean Morgan. CC was once again the bartender for the group.

By the end of the night, Jason and Kim had spotted most of Briana’s bad lines, which meant that everyone else had to either drink or take shots each time. CC had been able to use the excuse of being away mixing drinks to escape some of the carnage. Jeff had been comfortably numb for the last hour, daring anyone to make him drink anything.

When everything was over, the guests and friends had all said goodnight. They had to get back to their families before it got to be too late. CC was giving hugs and walking people to the door since May was helping to put things away in the kitchen. Jen was chatting with the boys about something that seemed in-depth.

“What?! No,” said Jensen incredulously. “I know people talk about my lips all the time but, I am nothing compared to Lady Killer over here.” Jared gaped at him and burst out laughing.

“Seriously? You were the one that had to have “tinted” lips to “enhance” them in the good 'ole days when we were painted whores,” laughed Jared.

Jen snickered at the thought of them in The French Mistake when Jared said that. She sat back and let the challenges unfold between them and the slips continued to surface. She knew it was only because the guys were 1) comfy enough with Jenise and her friends to let their guard down, and 2) drunk as shit.

Nesnej was beginning to emerge, and yet, so was Darej. This was a special occasion because the boys never simultaneously let their guard down.

“Hey, bite me ‘Mr. Shirtless’ for start of Season 6. Make-up did that lip crap to me without my consent, and I felt SO violated.”

“Oh, of course you bring that up, despite how much you loved it. Y’all know this lovesick dork literally drooled so hard that day, by the time we got back to the trailer he was dehydrated.”

CC came waltzing back from the door after Jeff finally let go of her tiny frame. There were literal stars and laughter in her deep, yet translucent brown eyes. Jared did not fail to notice. Cyanne also did not miss the last of the exchange between the boys while Jen smugly looked on.

“So, Jeff finally finished with his charm-laying, _Cyanne_?” Jared said slightly slurring. If CC didn’t know any better, she’d have sworn there was an edge of possessiveness to his tone.”

“Ruh roh,” said Jensen, practically reading her mind. “Something tells me that Jay here didn’t miss Jeff over there’s appreciation of our li’l hostess.” Jensen also sounded a bit… rough. CC froze as she was leaning toward her seat, eyes round as saucers looking at Jenise in a plea for whatever the fuck.

“Oookay… guys, check this out,” Jen snapped her fingers to get their attention. “CC has no clue what you are going on about, so let her be. We were having such a nice conversation about which of you is the better kisser anyway. C’mon guys, I’m dyin’ to know.”

The boys looked at each other with eyes narrowed, and for a moment even Jen thought she had crossed a line. Then they grinned at each other as some silent conversation went on for a moment. They looked at Jenise and spoke in perfect sync. 

“Challenge, accepted,” said Jared

”Oh, let’s do this,” growled Jensen

The room completely stopped moving. Everyone within earshot was completely mesmerized by the boys’ harmony… and well the potential that they were going to just make out right then.

Jen sent CC to grab a bottle, since she had still not taken her seat. She called May from the kitchen, and had everyone sit in a circle. The mere adolescence of this, along with their different levels of inebriation, was making everyone giggle like a bunch of high school kids.

By the time the game ended, kisses of varying types had been shared by all. Jensen had Jenise and Mairin near fainting, and he had put on a show and growled while kissing Cyanne. He said, “Bet JDM would never be able to lay the ‘smack’ down like that.” Yep, Nesnej pulled a pun.

However, no one missed the heat in Jensen’s gaze as Jared practically cave-man claimed CC. Apparently, he was even more riled up by JDM’s flirting. Jensen, not backing down, spun the bottle again and stopped it on Mairin. She looked on with huge, shocked eyes as Jensen stood, helped her to her feet, then dipped her back and kissed her deeply.

Jaws dropped, as did May. She fell completely limp in Jensen’s arms. Jenise stalled for a moment, as the look on Jensen’s face went from self-assuredness to shock. “Ruh roh,” he said. Then she outright burst with laughter. Once May showed she was not in distress, Nesnej was overtaken by giggles. “You ladies are crazy, and my boy and I are going to bed before we all get in trouble. Like ‘waking up the kids’ kind of trouble.”

Jared had a Cheshire cat smile. He knew the semi-early exit meant that due to their attempts to one-up each other, they were both hot and bothered. The girls attempted to quiet down, but still had the giggles over May’s fabulous death by Jensen scene, and Jenise’s sly collaboration of the whole thing. The two of them worked about as flawlessly as J2.

 

********


	10. Meeting the Parents

December 14, 2017

 

The boys were at work when Donna and Alan Ackles, and Gerald and Sherri Padalecki arrived on the doorstep along with Tessa and Jasmina. The plans (well, the boys’ plans) were that T and Mina would visit as soon as they could for the Holiday break, and stay through Christmas to New Year’s Day. It was going to be a real vacation for them, and a surprise for the girls.

When CC saw her friends she screamed, making the older kids giggle because she always screamed when something exciting was about to happen. Jen and May came rushing to the living room with babies in their arms. They looked like they were ready to kick some ass Jackie Chan style.

By then T, Mina, and both sets of parents had made it through into the living room. T was beaming and hugging everyone. Mina was just finishing screaming with CC, and the way Jen and May looked when they burst forth had the parents hysterical with laughter. Donna went and plucked Arrow out of May’s arms saying, “Oh honey, were you guarding these nice young ladies?”

Arrow smiled and giggle erupted from the baby girl. Zeppelin made it well known that he was there too, yelling for his nanna Sherri. She hurried over and Jen placed him into her waiting embrace.

Introductions were finally made, with Gerald pretty much guessing whom each girl was by either the color of her hair, or by some personality trait she possessed. Clearly, the boys had spoken of them at length. Their parents could not have been more welcoming and excited.

Of course, they had all ended up in the same car with T and Mina on the ride from the airport, so they had made their first impression. The girls could always count on each other for good references. “I trust my sons. We Texan mothers raise our children to have more than manners and Southern hospitality. So, when they told us about all this, we were not worried in the slightest.”

“It’s the way they sound now,” said Alan, sounding both proud and relieved. “Our boys sound more relaxed and carefree than they have in years.”

“And we can see how the kids have come to love y’all,” Sherri stated as she moved to sit on the couch and hug JJ, Tom, and Shep.

“The overall atmosphere here in just the last few minutes has been very informative,” said Gerald as he walked over to CC and took her hand. “My son seems very excited about your bond with my grandson.”

CC smiled shyly and said, “It was all Shep, sir. I let him make the decision. Jared was very sly about it, but he knew that Shep was the test. He just didn’t know it would go so well so fast.”

“Well I am proud of you ladies for sticking through this because we know it is not easy being in the public eye the way the boys are.” Gerald moved over to sit by his wife and the kids went to him next. They were so excited to see their grandparents, and yet being so calm and polite. The boys sure did raise wonderful kids.

The girls helped everyone get settled in. Then, the guys were home after filming concluded for the Mid-Season Hiatus and they instantly gathered at the door to thank them for inviting their besties for Christmas. It was the best gift ever.

“Oh, just wait, you ain’t seen nothin’ yet,” Jared started as he walked further into the room. “Hey Mom, Dad, Mama and Papa Ackles.” His towering frame hugged and kissed everyone and then found a seat at one of the kitchen barstools.

“Momma, Dad, Gerry, Sherri, how was the flight?” asked Jensen, giving his hugs and kisses in turn.

Everyone gathered in the living room as the parents gushed about the grandkids first, then told their anecdotes. There had been a funny incident involving a man and his Capuchin monkey that he had claimed was a service animal, however the poor thing had not acted as such. It had taken a liking to Sherri and kept attempting to mate with her leg.

“I lost my shoe to that little fuzz nugget.”

There was so much laughter for so long at that, Jared nearly had forgotten his news about why their parents had arrived so much earlier than originally planned.

“Oh, so yeah, our moms and dads are here early to give us our Christmas gift,” said Jared, nearly vibrating off his seat.

“Alright, alright, calm down ya giant puppy.” The girls laughed, always loving a good Dean impression. “Our parents suggested that we take you lovely ladies on a real vacation, not just staying around here for the entire winter hiatus. We set up a ski trip and we leave in a few days.”

“Wait, seriously? We are all going?” asked Mina, in almost a whisper. The boys both grinned a million watts worth of bright, white teeth, smile lines and dimples. The girls were ecstatic, but knew damn well better than to wake the sleeping children they’d just put down.

“You will be there from Monday thru Friday, return Saturday and be back for Christmas with us and the kids. It is thanks for how much you ladies have given and how much you have impacted our boys,” Alan informed.

“Oh my goodness, thank you so much!” CC squealed to the foursome with tears in her eyes, and Sherri and Donna got up from their respective seats and hugged her.

Mina silently mini-hopped up and down until Jared went over and swept her into a hug also.

“This calls for brownies! If y’all aren’t too tired, of course…” said CC inching her way toward the kitchen.

“Oh let’s go Donna! I have to learn this child’s recipe, Jared made me so jealous bragging about them.”

“Yes, they were the endless topic of conversation for the decent side of a week. My dear, you may have stolen this boy’s sweet tooth.” Donna followed Sherri and Cyanne into the kitchen. It was going to be a sugar high evening.

 

********

 

~December 18, 2017 - Whitefish, MT~

 

Winter in Canada had been something of an adjustment for the girls. Not that any of them weren’t at least slightly familiar with cold. However, the sheer amount of snow and length of colder months was a bit much even for Colorado Springs native Jenise. The ski trip, however, was at a resort in Whitefish, Montana. The boys stated they had been there before and had a great time.

The girls had seen photos of a couple of different trips that the boys had been on and wondered which one this was. As if reading their minds, Jared told them this resort was where the pics of him in front of the Moose Sighting sign and Jensen in front of the Purgatory sign were taken. This was going to be awesome.

They were going to be lodged in Moose Run 359, a 4-bedroom, 3 and ½ bath luxury townhome with ski-in/ski-out access. It was huge and had amazing amenities. There were two bedrooms on the second floor, each with their own bathrooms, and a spare room with bunk and trundle beds. The remaining two bedrooms downstairs were also adjacent to a den with a game table. There would be no shortage of space.

It was also in the group of the closest properties to the Base Lodge with ski access through Home Again Ski Way. Jensen and Jared had set up lessons for CC and Mina because neither had ever even tried on a pair of skis before this trip. While everyone else was getting settled in and figuring out which sights they wanted to see, Jared and Jensen took the two out to the beginner’s lift where their lessons would be.

They met their instructor and the other two ladies that were in the semi-private session. It was nice to not have a huge class of people to worry about. The instructor happened to be a hottie named Jonathan (pronounced Yah’- nah- then) with an accent that had the other two ladies instantly swooning. All this would have been fine, had the instructor not had an inexplicable affinity, for dark skinned petites.

At that point, he was barely professional enough to show anyone how to correctly set their feet. At every turn, Jonathan had some strange question that he attempted to disguise as a general inquiry to the group, but he kept his eyes locked on Cyanne. It was hilarious at best, and infuriating and dangerous at worst.

The boys, not liking this guy for one second, remained just within earshot. Jasmina, bored and exasperated at this guy’s blatant ignorance, happened to glance around and noticed the barely contained, hulking, volcano and tornado which Jared and Jensen were soon to be. She attempted to get Jonathan’s attention back on the ladies who were also fuming at this point. At least the women were all on the same page with each other, there was no fighting over this douche-nozzle.

The two-hour fiasco had about 20 minutes left when Jonathan attempted to get CC to stay longer for an extended lesson, no charge. He invited Mina to try to make it look professional. Jared did not even give her the chance to politely decline.

“Hey, ahem, CC and Mina you ready to go?” Voice deep and deadly serious, Jared just appeared too quickly for words, standing tall, literally heated and twitching. Jonathan instantly backed up a bit, but still tried to act un-phased.

Jonathan began, “Oh, ja, no, you see, da leyson is not ovr yet. I vas just going to show de ladies-”

“Look Yanosh, Yanni, Yoshi, whatever your douche-y name is, this crap circus is over. These ladies know bullshit on sight, alright?” growled Jensen, before anyone could slow him down. Jonathan’s ice-blue eyes appeared to turn white and the poor man seemed to shrink under the lightning-bright green glare from Jensen.

Jensen wrapped his arm around Mina, and in turn Jared took CC’s hand and they guided them, skis still attached, away from the disaster of a lesson. They could hear the other two ladies giggling as they too left Jonathan standing in the icy breeze.

In the end, the faulty lessons nearly had CC in a cast. Everyone was having a great time on a low slope because they all wanted to hang out together. May was making a beautiful show of being skilled on her skis, gliding around and playfully dousing everyone in clouds of snow as she turned. At one point, however, CC went down. Struggling to right herself, she nearly did a split when her skis went their separate ways. She landed hard on her right knee and felt a pop in her ankle.

The way she fell looked so hilarious and harmless, Mina, Jen and May were laughing as they went to help her. Then, they saw her silently crying and went directly to emergency mode. The guys could not see from their vantage points near the lodge, but they were the reason CC had not made a sound. She would have felt awful if they were upset. There might have actually been a homicide.

“Oh my gosh, what can we do? Aside from get you to a doctor, I mean,” Jen asked trying to comfort her friend and get her up off the frozen ground.

“Ugh, I shoulda landed on my ass, more cushion back there,” said CC through her pain laced with frustration. “Can you guys maybe hold steady while I pull up?”

“Yeah of course, c’mon we gotcha.” May was careful to direct Jen so that they both were supporting her left side. She had experience in physical therapy, and she’d seen how CC had hit her knee. As soon as her friend had risen, and nearly screamed while trying to put weight on her right side, she knew she was correct.

“AHH! Damn! I don’t know what is worse, the ankle or the knee!” CC gritted her teeth to control the yelling. “May, Jen, one of you gotta make sure the boys don’t find out. We don’t want them to get in trouble for losing it.”

Jen said, “I’ll head over with them. We’re already close to first aid, right?”

“Yeah, at least we got everything settled and located before this,” May answered.

“May, you sure you and Mina don’t need help to get me into lodge?” CC asked unsure now, being unable to put any pressure on her right leg.

“No honey, we will be alright, but I strongly suggest you request the doc here for an x-ray. It is usually pretty bad if you can’t put any weight on it at all.”

They slowly made their way back inside, and then May helped CC elevate and ice her knee and ankle while she called someone to see where they could go for an x-ray. The boys had put all the friends on great insurance plans since officially modifying their work arrangements. Now, it was going to come in handy once they got home.

Just then, there was a commotion and the sound of huge running feet. Jensen and Jared came through the door to CC’s room huffing and looking around for something to pulverize just as CC thought. She watched Mina trail in, looking helplessly guilty and even more annoyed.

“They heard you scream and just spent the last 15 minutes looking for you. I tried to tell them everything was OK, but they were relentless until I told them to come here, the giant worry warts.”

Jared went to leave grumbling about making sure a douche-nozzle pretty boy never walked again. Jensen rushed to him, stopping him and took him out to the lobby to calm him down. It was his turn to be rational, although he felt pretty much the same way.

***

~Later that night…~

“If Jensen happens to get a li’l jealous once or twice a month, or week…” joked CC, sleepy with pain medication in her system.

“Ah, he’s a big 'ole bear,” said Jared.

“Hehe, I thought you were scared of bears.”

“Well, teddy bear,” Jared said, smiling fondly.

“HAHAHA! Ok, I feel better. Now, how do we make you feel better? You know this was not your fault. I really should have fallen on my ass. It may only be a sprained ankle and an inflamed tendon in my knee, but it hurts like a bitch.”

“Aww, I know it wasn’t my fault, it’s not that. Listen, you know that instructor whose head was almost on our mantle out there? I blame him for all this, and honestly, I am ashamed of my behavior a bit.”

“To be honest, I thought it was chivalrous, very old school and kinda sexy. I know the big trend now is letting a woman decide for herself if she needs saving, but I also believe in letting a woman decide to be cared for and protected. Letting _me_ have a voice in _every_ way I can is what makes me whole,” CC yawned out.

May, Jen, Mina, and Tessa entered the room, making sure CC was comfortable before they went to turn in. They ushered Jared out of the room where Jensen was waiting patiently at the bottom of the stairs. After a reassuring kiss from Jared, the guys went up to the master bedroom.

 

_********_


	11. Con Life

~February 22-25, 2018 - VegasCon~

 

It was that time again, another convention appearance right around Jensen’s birthday. This time, the whole “clan” made the trip to Las Vegas. They went early to have some fun and to help the kids acclimate. On Sunday, Jen and the girls were perfectly content to be on munchkin duty, and away from the crowds. Despite that, there were all sorts of questions about them even after all this time.

The guys announced that the girls were great friends of theirs, who had come to help with the kids in Vancouver once it was clear that they were each going through amicable, yet untimely separations. Over the last few months, they also were very supportive and helpful for their morale. The fans took the news better than anything the boys had ever said.

This was likely due to the change in their entire atmosphere. Jared and Jensen were less stressed on stage, and there was no awkwardness talking about most of the outings that fans had photos of from Social Media. As time seemed to fly by, the guys felt less like they were bearding under thumbs of PR executives and Hollywood know-it-alls. It really began to feel like they were two families and one entire team.

Everyone knew Jensen’s birthday would be brought up even though it was days off yet, so CC adjusted her Ultimate Triple Chocolate Brownies into a recipe more fit to stack like a two-layered sheet cake. It was lighter, but still ridiculously good. This was brought out when everyone sang Jensen Happy Birthday at Jared’s request.

Jensen gladly blew out his fancy candle, (he only wanted a number on it, adamant that there be no bunch of holes in his brownie cake) swiftly pulled off a corner of the cake and pretended he was going to devour it. As Jared stood beside him, relaxed and unassuming, Jensen smeared the cake right in his face. The crowd went wild; it looked every bit like the wedding cake bit.

Jared was genuinely surprised and loved CC’s brownies way too much. So, when he grabbed Jensen’s hand and pulled one of his fingers into his mouth, he had a plausible excuse of distraction. Jensen, however, had nothing but nonchalant boldness when he snatched his hand back and finished cleaning the rest of this hand with his taste buds.

The irony of it all was, everyone in the auditorium cracked up as if it was just another part of the gag reel from Supernatural. Once Jensen took the shock value away, it was just another hilarious, goofy memory to most fans. Meanwhile, the guys knew that people like Jen, CC, May and their friends did not fail to miss the subtleties in those moves.

After leaving the convention, everyone decided to head back to Vancouver to celebrate Jensen’s actual birthday the next Thursday. Jared had something special planned and he did not want Jensen drained from Vegas, or from filming that week. March had always been special to them, and they were freer than ever now to keep that tradition.

 

********

 

~March 22-25 - SeaCon~

 

The Seattle convention landed on CC’s birthday. Jared’s parents and his sister Megan met them in Vancouver to take over kid and baby duty. Jared had arranged for CC’s other besties to meet up in Seattle to celebrate her birthday, and he had gotten them each a Gold Weekend pass. Mina could not contain her excitement when they all finally gathered together.

She swept CC up in a huge hug, tears of joy flowing from her eyes, because she knew this was the J’s thanking them for the spectacular way the girls had changed their lives. Plus, this was as much a birthday gift for her too. Jasmina and Cyanne were “cosmic twins” separated at birth.

The five friends took the entire Thursday before the convention to explore every interesting thing in Seattle. While attending the convention panels, Tessa and Mina had gotten so many autographs, souvenirs, apparel, and collectors’ items that they wondered if they would be able to pack it all to take home. They also got to enjoy first-hand the antics of the boys on stage.

For a truly once in a lifetime experience, it had been amazing. It was almost as great an experience as being in Vancouver, but nothing would beat the time they had been extras in an episode! That very episode was asked about as the last question due to its higher than expected ratings, so the boys brought their teal-haired star onto the stage. Mina had the time of her life.

 

********


	12. Finales

~April 19th, 2018~

 

The girls arrived on set for the last day of filming after picking up the older kids from school. Tom, Shep and JJ were excited to see their daddies at their work and the toddlers were generally excited. May and CC had their hands full keeping them occupied while giving Jenise the peace to drive safely.

On set they were welcomed and told that the boys were busy shooting the final scenes. JJ and Tom were keen on watching so May and Jen went ahead with them in search of the filming location on set while Shep decided to help CC to watch the "babies".

Jen, May and the kids soon found the hot spot where the action was taking place. They knew the season would end on a mean cliffhanger. Bob Singer saw the four arrive and waved them over to show them where best to stand and watch.

Dean had blood running down his face and onto his jacket, his colt in his hands. May and Jen explained to Tom and JJ about fake blood and all, and the kids giggled.

"Daddy needs a bath later," JJ determined.

Jared had been talking and gesticulating with an extra, an angel if one could judge by the angel blade in his hand.

"Alright, back on your marks. Scene 34 first, 35 once 34 is a wrap," Andrew Dabb called. "We finish off with 36."

Jensen and Jared took their marks, as well as the extra. Alex Calvert stood off stage to feed some lines from Jack.

"And action!"

"Jack! Wait!" Sam called.

"There's no time," was the reply from off stage.

"Son of a bitch," Dean growled, running after Jack. As Sam wanted to follow suit he got grabbed from behind by the angel extra.

"Dean!"

Jensen spun around and immediately burst out laughing because Jared had lifted the shorter extra up piggy back, spinning around in circles.

"Aaand cut! Boys! Any chance you can keep it serious so we can get done?" Andrew pleaded.

"Again. Back to your marks."

May and Jen chuckled, especially as it took them another few takes before it was a wrap. Scene 35 wrapped in only three takes but 36 proved to be a test for nerves.

Sam was lying on the ground, fake angel blade buried between his ribs. Dean was supposed to shout 'Sammy?!' while falling down to his knees next to his brother, before shouting for Jack.

Jared must have been pulling faces or something because Jensen - the ultimate professional on set - ended up rolling on the floor laughing next to Jared, before he'd finished shouting Sammy's name.

Bob wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry, Jen and May couldn't stop grinning, even Tom and JJ squealed with laughter. Half the crew was grinning like mad.

"Come on, guys, show your kids you can wrap this up in style," Bob called. It seemed that Jared and Jensen only then realized they had an audience. Suddenly, it just took two takes to wrap the season.

JJ and Tom ran towards their dads and jumped in their arms, not caring about fake blood or dirt. Together they walked back to find CC and the little ones, cleaned up and relaxed a bit to prepare for the on-set finale-wrap-party.

When they finally arrived at their home in the middle of the night - the party was a big blast - all five adults just fell into their beds after getting the sleeping kids settled into theirs, and were asleep within minutes.

 

********

~August 9, 2018 - Quality Time~

 

It was the day before Mairin’s birthday. The guys had finished filming one of their Season 14 episodes and were coming home to relieve Jenise so that she could surprise her girl.

After CC had spent the entire day tiring out the young bunch, she was more than ready for a slow night in. Her gift to May was sort of a gift to both her friends. She had made them dinner reservations at one of the best restaurants in town, Chambar, and bought them tickets to The Lion King: The Musical playing at the Queen Elizabeth Theater.

When Jen finally let May in on the surprise, she smacked her because she could not believe they were going to have such a night to themselves. CC was chuckling at them while enjoying a relaxing glass of wine once the boys got in.

She was planning on baking the next day. This time, along with brownies for the kids, there would be Rum Cake for the adults. Everyone really loved it when CC got her baking gloves out.

Jen and May had enjoyed a great dinner and really got talking over dinner.

"Still can't believe we got the night off, so to say," May said between mouthfuls of Creme Brulée.

“Well, I'd say we deserve it," Jen grinned. "And I know CC is gonna have a great time with the boys. Jared really has a thing for her."

"Right," May chuckled. "Funny enough Jensen doesn't really show any jealousy unless he wants to tease Jared."

"Yeah. But they both know it's affection on a totally different level," Jen stated and May nodded. "You know Jensen feels the same about you as Jared does about CC."

May coughed. "Jen, it's all the same for the three of us if you ask me."

"Yeah, probably. I'm so not gonna ask," Jenise laughed. "But I totally get him." She knew exactly how to make May blush.

“Yeah, and I totally love you!"

Soon the two girls took a cab to get to the Queen Elizabeth Theater. The musical was a great performance and Jen as well as May found themselves singing the songs when they were headed back home.

Back at the apartment May enthusiastically hugged CC as well as Jensen and Jared, and finally - again - Jenise.

"Had a great time then?" Jared asked and both girls nodded with big smiles.

"I'm kinda beat, tho," May admitted, stifling a yawn. She took Jen's hand and pulled her along, heading to the bedroom. "Night, night."

 

********


	13. Bashing a Birthday

~October 18, 2018 - 7 PM~

 

CC was already trying on her third outfit, asking Jen for advice, because she needed something that was stylish but comfortable. Finally, she settled on creamy palazzo pants and a coral button down that she tied in a knot in front, allowing some skin to peek out every now and then.

May had found her favorite black jeans and a figure-hugging greyish tank top with a howling wolf in front of the full moon print. Over that she added a denim jacket and some matching, yet subtle eyeliner. 

Jen had been busy helping CC and for that reason thought she'd stay behind to watch the kids. But then Jared popped his head into their room, whistled as he saw CC and looked straight at Jen.

"When are you gonna get changed, darlin'?"

Jen looked up. "Um... no offense, Mr. Moose, but someone will have to watch the splendid six." She cocked her head, challenging.

"Nonsense," Jensen said, stepping around Jared as he buttoned up his shirt, which earned him a slap of his boyfriend on his fingers. "What was that for?"

"Leave it open," Jared grinned. "And as for you, Jen two, it's your birthday coming up. Why would we lock you up to stay along with those six terro- … terrific munchkins?"

"Um, yeah... right," Jen fake pouted, nodding her head as she exaggerated looking thoughtful. "Again, who's watching the munchkins?"

Right then, the doorbell rang and six sets of feet noisily ran to the front door. An appreciative squealing resounded from the hallway, growing steadily louder as the new arrivals and their welcoming committee made their way to the living room.

"Come on, baby," Mairin called, grabbing Jen's hand. "Let's get you ready to party."

Jen was still a bit too stunned to resist much and let Mairin pull her towards the wardrobe. Jensen and Jared grinned and then left to welcome Jensen's parents who had volunteered to babysit.

When May and Jen emerged from their room some twenty minutes later, Jared whistled once more while Jensen just nodded his head and smiled. May had talked Jen into donning a knee-length, champagne-colored dress, paired with a black leather jacket. The exotic makeup accentuated her eyes in the best possible way and playing it up, Jen swirled around in front of her audience.

"You got tiger eyes," Tom called. Tigers were his favorite animals and he'd find a tiger reference for everything.

"Why, thank you, Tom," Jen smiled at the oldest of the kids.

"Right, the night's not getting any younger, so unless you girls wanna miss dinner, I'd suggest we leave," Jensen declared, walking right up to Jenise to offer his arm.

Jen returned his smile and accepted, letting the green-eyed man guide her to a limo that was waiting for them just outside.

After an elegant and filling dinner, Jensen and Jared took the girls to the movies, where they enjoyed a nail biting thriller together that even had May squeeze her neighbors' - which happened to be Jenise and Jensen - hands at one point. She'd profusely apologized and was totally embarrassed.

After the movie had finished, the limo brought them to their final destination for the night - the Caprice Nightclub. Jen had been wondering where they were headed because, as she had quickly realized, that hadn't been the way home. With half an hour to go until midnight, the party of five tried to make their way inside as unassuming as possible.

Remaining unspotted, however, was a bit much to ask, so Jared and CC dropped a bit behind Jensen and the two other girls as they gave the people time to take a pic or two. As soon as the other three had disappeared inside, they quickly followed.

Jared had booked a booth, or actually, a table surrounded by a leather upholstery bench on three sides that could easily host eight. Most spots in the Club had been claimed already and so they had to find their way through the sizeable crowd to theirs.

It was the one with the best view on stage as well as a short way to the dance floor and the bar. May was already getting hot as they got comfortable and shed the denim jacket. Jensen was signaling something to the bar as Jared went to find the manager to have a small chat.

As he returned, a satisfied smile on his face, he nodded at Jensen and had just sat down as the bartender came over with a tray full of drinks. 

"Didn't know what y'all wanted so I got some caipis, mojitos and of course... beer," he declared, claiming a beer for himself. CC made sure one of the mojitos was hers and Jen passed on a caipi to her girl.

"One caipirinha for my caipiranha," she grinned and May blushed slightly before taking the glass from Jen.

"What was that?" Jensen asked, nudging May.

"Well," Jenise laughed. "She devours caipis like a piranha."

"Damn you," May rolled her eyes but chuckled before taking a first sip and rolling her eyes in delight. "Yuuum!" Jensen just shook his head before clonking his beer glass with Jared's and drinking himself.

A few minutes later, a giant platter of nachos with cheese sauce and jalapeños as well as a fruity salsa sauce were dished up and the girls made sure they tasted a bit, "just to make sure that's not poisoned." CC grinned at her awesome explanation.

The girls and boys were chatting, munching and polishing beers and cocktails for a bit until the music died down somewhat and the front man of the band playing took the mic.

"Listen up, Caprice, I heard we're going to have a very special birthday girl here tonight, so let's all stand up, count down and celebrate."

Jenise had stiffened for a moment when she realized by the smirks on the J's faces they had to be talking about her. Then she bit her lips and grinned.

"You have to be the most awesome, mad people ever," she hissed in Jared's direction who just laughed.

"Ten, nine, eight..." the front man started after checking his watch, and the audience joined in. "Three, two, one... HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JENISE!"

On cue the band started playing THE birthday tune and the whole club joined in as a waiter with a giant cake full of sparkling candles made his way to their table.

"I changed my mind," Jenise said as she took in the giant cake. "You guys are crazy!"

"The cake was May's idea," Jensen protested.

"Yeah well, I know she's crazy. That's why I love her," Jen countered.

"And I would love to be the first to dance with the birthday girl," Jared declared as the music picked up again. He held out his hand to Jen and led her to the dance floor.

May quickly claimed the last caipi on their table, causing CC to laugh and Jensen to order fresh supplies. For the next song the three joined Jen and Jared on the dance floor although May spent more time cracking up over Jensen's moves. It looked like Nesnej was slowly taking over.

Two hours later May was totally buzzed. She refused to get back on the dance floor so Jen pulled an unresisting CC along instead and the girls rocked out in the slowly thinning out crowd. Jensen tucked May safely against his side to make sure she didn't fall over and he and Jared were sticking their heads together, talking.

May would've loved to eavesdrop but the buzzing in her ears made sure she heard nothing more than the thumping of the bass. When Jensen asked her if she was alright, May just nodded with a silly grin and buried her head against his chest.

"Damn, why d'you have to smell s' good?" She mumbled with a slur. Roaring laughter from the other side caused her to open her eyes again.

"Told you she's our lightweight," Jen chuckled. "Guess it's time to get our drunk asses home, eh?"

"Yeah, I'm beat," CC agreed and even Jared nodded.

"This was easily the most perfect, awesome birthday EVER," Jen declared, looking fondly at Jensen and Jared. "Thank you so much!"

"It was a pleasure, hon," both men said in unison, drawing the biggest, goofiest grins from Jen, CC and even May. Yup, life _was perfect._

 

******** The End???


End file.
